


When Harry Met Shawn

by DTS



Series: Time Enough (Psych Time Travel) [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Psych
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DTS/pseuds/DTS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Shawn's first real trip in the TARDIS. The Doctor's decided on London 1920 where nothing really happens. That is until they see Houdini perform and get invited to a seance where things don't go quite right. Shawn's observation skills impress a well-known author of detective stories</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to It's a Gift, A Psychic Detective's Investigation in Wales and Is There a Psychic in the House?. I started posting this over on Psychfic.com and thought it was about time I started over here. Thanks to DrHampants over at Psycfic,com for the title!

Shawn followed Amy as she took him on a tour of the TARDIS. It was massive. The first time, he had never left the control room and the second time he had been dying, so his memory wasn’t that great. “How do you remember where you’re going?”

“I do get lost sometimes still,” she answered in that cute accent. “But I’m getting better at navigating.”

Amy showed him the library _(don’t need that)_ , pool _(only for cannonballs)_ , and the wardrobe “room”. It was more like a mall-sized thrift store. “I think I’m in love.”

Amy laughed. “Never took you for a clothes horse, Shawn.”

“I may not be as savvy as Gus with designers, but I put a lot of thought into my choice of clothing.”

“It does take time to pick out the right T-shirt and jeans combination.”

“Of course it does. They are the outward manifestation of my inner mood.”

Amy just shook her head and took him back to the console room. The Doctor rubbed his hands together at their arrival.

“Just in time. We’ve arrived. I’ve chosen somewhere calm due to the fact that you’re still recovering.”

“So, where are we?” Amy moved around to the try and look at the monitor.

The Doctor switched it off. “Not telling. Shawn has to observe and tell us.” He smiled widely.

“Really?”

“Think of it as a test. Two hints: we’re on Earth and it’s not a war zone.”

Armed with this information, Shawn opened the TARDIS doors and stepped out.

************************

Amy made to follow but the Doctor shook his head. “Let him look without an audience.”

Amy sat in the jump seat. “Why did you take Shawn on this trip?”

“After what he did, I felt he deserved it. The fact that he knows a couple friends of mine helped.”

“He has a personal letter signed by the Queen hanging in his office,” she said. “Must’ve done something big.”

“Yes, he must have.” His tone made Amy think he knew exactly what it was Shawn had done. “I think he’s had enough time.” The Doctor headed for the door.”

“Good, because I’m dying to know where we are,” she said as she bounded after him.

Amy stepped out of the TARDIS and onto the set of a BBC period drama or _Gosford Park_. It was breathtaking with the clothes, the cars and even the buildings.

“Shawn,” the Doctor prompted.

“Um…London, early May 1920. Before you ask, the clothes and the cars. My mom loved watching _Masterpiece Theatre_.”

“Are you sure it wasn’t that poster advertising Houdini at the Palladium?” Amy questioned.

“That might have played a small role,” Shawn grinned. “Oh, that would be so cool. My dad taught me how to pick locks and get myself out of handcuffs. He tied me up once and timed how long it took me to get free.”

Amy could not understand how Shawn could sound excited about such things. “Why would he do that?”

“He wanted me to be a cop so he trained me how to get out of tough situations.”

“Have you used any of it?”

Shawn looked at her as if to say “what do you think?”

“Okay. Amy, I think a visit to the wardrobe is the next point of order for you,” said the Doctor. “You need to find something a bit more…appropriate.”

Amy looked down at her clothes. “What’s wrong with this?”

“Just look at what the other women are wearing. If you go out on the pavement wearing that, people will stare, and not in a good way.”

“They’ll think you’re a fallen woman, a lady of easy virtue, a good time girl, a soiled dove--”

“Fine! I get the picture.” She headed back to the TARDIS. “What about him?” She jerked her head in Shawn’s direction. “I don’t think a hoodie and jeans were acceptable wear at this time.”

“He’s American,” the Doctor explained. “They’ll find It amusing.”

With a groan and a roll of her eyes, Amy went to change into something “appropriate”.

***************************

Shawn had looked about in amazement. His jaw had dropped to the ground the moment he had stepped outside. It had all been so overwhelming, until he heard his father’s voice in his head telling him to analyze what he was seeing. So Shawn had switched off his emotions and categorized everything. It was the Houdini poster that had made him lose his cool. Maybe he could get some pointers. Yeah, Dad had taught him some stuff, but this was Harry Freakin’ Houdini! When the Doctor and Amy had stepped out, he tried to act blasé about the whole thing and not jump up and down in excitement.

Standing now with the Doctor, he looked out of the alley and watched the men walk by. No one was wearing anything that resembled his hoodie. “Maybe I should just change into a jacket.” He turned to head into the TARDIS.

“Hand me your phone.”

“What?”

The Doctor held out his hand and Shawn dug his phone from his back pocket and gave it over. The Doctor dialed a number. “Amy, can you bring a jacket for Shawn? Yes, you were right.” He ended the call and gave Shawn back his phone.

“What did you do?” He stared at the device in his hand. “How did you get this to work 90 years early?”

“You can make and receive calls anywhere. No roaming.”

Shawn stared at the phone in wonder. “Guess I should call Jules as promised.” He dialed. “Hey, Jules! Yeah, we’re in London. The Doctor’s got something lined up. We’ll be heading out in a second, we’re just waiting on Amy.” At that point the redhead came out of the TARDIS and Shawn gaped despite being on the phone with his girlfriend. “Tell everyone I’m doing great and I’ll call again later. Love you!” He barely heard her say she loved him back as he ended the call staring at Amy. “Wow!”

The dress she had on was simple; ankle length in off white with some pattern embroidered on the hem, cuffs and neck. It was quite the transformation. “What’re you lookin’ at?” she asked as she handed over a brown jacket. “Is there a spot or something?”

“You look amazing.” Shawn changed into the jacket and put his hoodie into the TARDIS, closing the door behind him.

The Doctor locked the door. “Now everyone will stare for all the right reasons,” he smiled. “Shall we?” He held out his arm for her.

Amy wrapped her arm through his. Shawn came up on her other side and she repeated the gesture.

“So now where?” asked Shawn.

“Perhaps just a stroll the fashionable streets, get a feel for the time.”

 _Walk? Really?_ Shawn was never one to walk if he could take his Norton or a car instead. He looked at the cars on the street and almost laughed at the so-called speed they achieved. Maybe walking would be faster in this instance.

********************************

Amy felt like she was playing dress-up. The gown was gorgeous but it just didn’t feel real, somehow. Walking with the Doctor and Shawn through a London that was familiar in some ways was a good thing. At least she had a general idea of the layout.

They walked along Picadilly and Shawn’s eyes were everywhere. She could only imagine what something like this did to his eidetic memory. “You’re not going to overload, are you?”

“Not if I file it away for later. This is just so cool. Gus is gonna be so jealous. He’s the one for history and stuff.”

“What about you?”

“I just travel for the experience. I get bored, I move on.”

Amy liked that attitude. If she could have escape Leadworth earlier, she would have. Of course, she wouldn’t have met the Doctor the second time when he came back for her – 12 years later. She wasn’t about to let him leave her behind again.

Her stomach let out an unladylike growl and she hoped the others didn’t hear it. Shawn’s wide grin told her that he had.

“It’s a good thing we’re here, then,” said the Doctor.

“Where?”

The Doctor motioned with his arms and she noticed they were standing in front of the Ritz. “Really? Oh, wow!” She looked at the Doctor. “You do have money for this? Real money?”

“Do you really think so little of me, Pond? Guineas, sovereigns, shillings, pence, the whole lot. I got it when you were giving Shawn the tour.”

“Ooh, tea at the Ritz. You both behave yourselves. I want nothing to ruin this.” She walked purposely towards the door.

When the doorman held the door and nodded his head with a “good day, miss”, she had to hold back the girlish glee that ran through her at that moment. She had to be sophisticated and elegant. She tried not to gawp as she looked about the gorgeous lobby. With the Doctor and Shawn, she walked into the Palm Court. It was just as she had imagined it; marble columns, gilded mirrors and crystal chandeliers.

“Jules would love this,” said Shawn a little wistfully. “’Course, I could never afford it.”

“I’m sure you could find something similar close to home,” she said.

At the table, Shawn pulled out her chair and pushed it back in once she was seated. “I saw it in a movie once,” he responded to her look.

She also noticed he was wearing a tie. “What’s with that? You didn’t have that on before.”

“Required. I had a spare in my pocket,” said the Doctor as he perused the list of teas. “At least they haven’t banned jeans yet.” He beamed at them. “Earl Grey or Darjeeling?”


	2. Chapter 2

Shawn let Amy and the Doctor order the tea. He had always been more of a coffee guy, maybe having the occasional tea with his mom when he was a kid –Lipton or Salada. Past that, he had no idea. Again, it would be put down to him being American, from the wilds of California. New York, Boston and Philadelphia probably being the only “respectable” cities. Chicago might be in the running, too.

As for the food, how could this sustain anyone? The sandwiches, while tasty, were gone in two bites. What he wouldn’t give for some jerk chicken about now, or even a burrito or three. The clotted cream stuff for the little biscuity things was fabulous! He’d have to track that stuff down when he got home. It was like taking a bite of Heaven. It might just be his second favorite edible thing. It made him wonder how it would taste with pineapple.

When they finished, Shawn felt nice and relaxed. He could understand why this tea thing was such a big deal. They left the hotel and the Doctor hailed the first taxi to come by. It was a bit of a tight squeeze, but they all fit inside.

“Where to, guv?” asked the driver.

“The Palladium.”

Shawn and Amy both squealed. He couldn’t believe he was actually going to see Houdini perform live! No one would believe him. Well, maybe Gus. And Dad. And Jules. They were the only ones who knew about the time travel thing.

“I can’t believe this!” declared Amy. “This is fantastic!”

“I want to try and figure out how he does it,” said Shawn. “I hope we can get good seats.”

“We’ll be there early enough to get a decent spot,” stated the Doctor. “He looked out the window. “Do you ever find it curious as to why some buildings are torn down and others of equal beauty and stature are not?”

With that statement, Shawn had to look out at the buildings as they passed by. Not knowing London at all, he couldn’t tell which ones would still be standing in 2010. It was still an interesting question.

“Progress,” answered Amy. “Roads were widened or buildings were just too far gone to be updated.”

“The price of progress,” the Doctor agreed. “It hurts sometimes, knowing that things will cease to exist.”

“It must be especially hard for you,” said Shawn. “You must have seen whole planets end.”

The Doctor’s gaze became shuttered and Shawn wondered what he had said. It’s not like it wasn’t true. Maybe he had seen the end of the Earth and didn’t want to talk about it.

“Here we are, the Palladium.”

Shawn got out and helped Amy as the Doctor got out the other side and paid the driver.

Amy looked up at the building’s façade. “This place is famous. So many people have played here. Will play here,” she corrected. She looked at Shawn. “We’re going to see Houdini!”

“This is epic! We really, really need to get good seats.”

“There’s no such thing as a bad seat in the Palladium,” said the Doctor as he came up behind them. “Now, let’s see what we can find.” He strode over to the box office and struck up a conversation with the woman, something about friends from out of town and wanting to show them a good time. Money was exchanged and the Doctor waved the tickets at them. Feeling giddy, Shawn and Amy followed him inside.

He led them up a flight of stairs. “Great. The nosebleed section,” groused Amy.

They did not go up any more stairs, but went down a side hall and stopped in front of a door. The Doctor motioned for Amy to open it. She did so and gasped. Shawn followed her inside. It was a box, the first one, closest to the stage. Oh, man, this will be perfect!

“A box, Doctor?” Amy sat in the middle seat. “You really are going all out.”

“I thought it would be easier for Shawn to record without everyone staring.” The Doctor plopped down in the furthest seat.

Shawn sank into the closest seat, the one with the unobstructed view. “How did you know?”

“You have the opportunity to record the performance of an icon. Why wouldn’t you?”

“So, you’re not going to say it’s wrong, that I’m risking the space-time continuum by doing this?”

“From up here, no one will see you and, by the time you get home, most of his secrets will be known, so that won’t ruin anything. You just can’t post it online because then people will wonder how you got digital quality film of Houdini.”

“I know not to make this public. Jeez.”

The lights dimmed and Shawn hit record.

*********************************

As the lights dimmed, Amy leaned forward eagerly. This was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity and she was only sorry that Rory couldn’t be here to see this, he’d love it. His name was announced offstage and the curtains parted and a movie started.

“He actually did films in Hollywood,” the Doctor whispered.

 _That’s a little vain, showing films of yourself._ The film showed him in a trunk that was tied up with rope and then thrown off a boat. He escaped and then appeared onstage to roaring applause. But what showmanship. 

She nearly went deaf when Shawn whistled beside her. She kicked in in the shin and his hands on the camera didn’t even shake. That was dedication.

“Ow,” he moaned. “That’s gonna bruise.”

“Children, hush,” said the Doctor from his reclined position.

“Why aren’t you watching?”

“Oh, I’ve seen him before. We actually shared pointers.”

“So you know him?” Shawn asked, his eyes still on the stage.

“He won’t recognize me, though. It’s been awhile—for me, anyway.”

“You can’t have changed that much.”

“Believe me, he can.” Amy remembered the Raggedy Doctor and how disoriented he was. He had later explained the process of regeneration, when a Time Lord’s body renewed itself when on the brink of death and his whole outward appearance changed.

The favorite escape of the night for Amy was when Houdini’s legs were encased in stocks and he was lowered head first into a glass tank filled with water. He emerged after forty very long seconds to the great relief of everyone in the audience.

When the show was over, the Doctor took them down the hall and another set of steps to the backstage area. They were told that Mr. Houdini had another engagement and was not seeing anyone.

The Doctor took pen and paper from a jacket pocket and wrote a quick note. “Just deliver this.” He handed the note to the manager. The man blustered but walked towards the dressing rooms. 

Shawn started to head off to the stage area to check out the props, but she stopped him. “It’s one thing to be shown the equipment and another to steal a look. If he accepts the Doctor, he might let us see.”

Shawn pouted. “Don’t you want to see?”

“Of course I do. I just don’t want him angry at us because of your curiosity.”

Shawn sulked back to the hall where the Doctor was waiting somewhat patiently. He was poking at a few masks resting on a wheeled table. Now I have to watch two of them.

The manager returned smiling widely. “Mr. Houdini will see you. Please, follow me.”

Amy couldn’t hide her smile at those words. They walked to his dressing room and the Doctor entered like he was greeting a dear friend. “Harry! Wonderful to see you!”

Houdini’s face fell when he saw the Doctor. Obviously not the man he was expecting. “You’re not the Doctor.”

The Doctor sighed. “Here we go again,” he muttered. “Okay. We met in St Louis, January 27, 1908 when you escaped from the milk can for the first time. You showed me some of your tricks. They have come in handy, let me tell you.”

Houdini stared at him as if trying to reconcile his memories with the man standing in front of him. “I always thought there was something odd about you, Doctor.” He shook his hand. “Introductions, perhaps, are in order?”

“Yes, of course. This is Amy Pond. Amy, Harry Houdini.”

Amy shook his hand. “An honor to meet you, Mr. Houdini. I’m such a big admirer.”

Shawn cleared his throat.

“And this is Shawn Spencer.”

Shawn pumped the escapologist’s hand. “I was watching very intently and I must admit I almost didn’t catch when you got the key from your assistant and made the switch.”

“You saw that?” Houdini couldn’t believe someone from the audience had caught onto one of his illusions.

“He’s very observant,” stated the Doctor. “Sometimes it can get him into trouble.”

“Oh, I won’t tell anyone,’ Shawn said. “I know how sacred a magician’s tricks are.”

A clock on a table chimed the half hour and Houdini remembered his engagement and slipped on his suit jacket. “Why don’t you come with me?”

Amy looked at the Doctor, ready to plead her case, but he was grinning. “We’d love to.”

******************************

In the cab to…wherever, Shawn wanted to grill Houdini for tips but caught the glare Amy sent his way so stayed quiet unless spoken to. Something that was very hard for him. The Doctor and Houdini talked of old times as he and Amy listened to them like they were bedtime stories.

“And you, Mr. Spencer, where in the States do you call home?”

“Uh, Santa Barbara, California.”

“That’s not too far from Los Angeles, is it?”

“About 100 miles north, give or take.”

“It’s wonderful out there. Beautiful scenery, warm weather. I believe I could retire there.”

“You couldn’t find a better place.” Argh, this time travel stuff is hard. He’s gonna be dead in six years.

The Doctor caught his eye and gave a small nod of approval.

The cab pulled up in front of what Shawn guessed to be a middle-class neighborhood. The houses were nicely kept but there was nothing Upstairs, Downstairs about them. They all stepped out and Houdini paid the driver before leading them up the steps of number 16.

As Houdini reached for the knocker, the door opened. A middle-aged man stood there with slicked back black hair that was going grey at the temples. He was dressed in a good quality suit, so not the butler, though that would have been cool. He had obviously been expecting Houdini, but his eyes narrowed at the sight of the rest of them.

“Sorry, I’m late. Some friends were at the show tonight and I asked them along. I hope that’s all right.”

“Of course, sir. We can always find room.”

He ushered them to the dining room that was lit solely by a large candle in the center of the long table. The four of them found chairs and squeezed in around the table. Shawn and Houdini sat opposite each other near one end of the table while the Doctor and Amy were nearer the other end. Shawn grinned once he realized they were at a séance. I’m at a séance with Harry Houdini! He didn’t think there was anything that could top this. 

“If everyone would hold hands with their neighbor.” The medium was a woman around his mother’s age and wore a very sedate dress that was of indeterminate color in the dark. Her hair was pulled back into a bun and she wore very simple silver earrings. Not the picture he had of a medium at all.

Shawn took the hand of a woman that looked like somebody’s grandmother on his left. On his right was an older, portly gentleman who looked like he enjoyed the good life of the well-to-do.

“I will first call upon my spirit guide and he will help us with any spirits who wish to contact us.” She began to chant and Shawn could barely decipher the words. The candle flickered and Shawn felt a slight chill. He discretely looked around until he found the source: an air vent in the wall near the ceiling. They were all around the room. He couldn’t tell if it was part of the act or not, but the timing was too much of a coincidence otherwise. Someone could be at the controls and switch it on at the right time. He knew there were lots of ways to fake a séance – he had even done it himself.

There was a low moan from the medium and Shawn turned to look in that direction but couldn’t see anything due to the poor light. That was until a pale, glowing mist appeared to float over her shoulder. The woman holding his hand gasped and gripped him tighter but didn’t faint. No one seemed to know what to do. The mist moved around the table until it settled above the Doctor. It glowed really bright before breaking apart and vanishing.

As if a spell had been broken, everyone began talking at once. The Doctor stood and walked to the nearest lamp and switched it on, bathing the room in a warm glow. “Well, that was interesting.”

The medium took a deep breath. “There are refreshments set up in the parlor,” she stated. “I think we all need something calming.”

“Ideal.” The Doctor helped the medium stand. “Tea is known for its relaxing properties. It will give us all the chance to process what we’ve seen with others who have shared the experience.”

“You speak like one of those therapists,” said the man who had sat next to Shawn. His accent was similar to Amy’s.

“I did spend some time with Sigmund in Vienna, but this has nothing to do with that. It’s just that if you speak of this to someone who hasn’t seen it themselves, they’ll think you mad.”

With this put so simply, they all started discussing the event. Houdini was questioned from all sides.

The Doctor pulled Shawn and Amy off to one side where they could talk more openly. “Was that really a ghost?” Amy asked.

“The last experiences I had with ‘ghosts’ have been aliens.” He didn’t look all that happy.

“Well, that gives a whole new twist to _Ghostbusters_.”

“It could explain why it went to you,” Amy said as if Shawn had never spoken. “They didn’t know we were coming and couldn’t have set it up beforehand.”

“The cold air was staged,” said Shawn. “I spotted the vents. I think there was something planned, but that wasn’t it. The medium was just as surprised as everyone else.”

“Speaking of everyone else, Shawn, what do you make of our fellow guests?”

Shawn looked around the room and saw mostly middle-class people with a few upper-crusters there to see what all the fuss was about. They all got more than they bargained for. He began rattling off details about each person based on what he saw in one of the most severe cases of verbal diarrhea he had ever suffered. When he was done, he realized the man who had been sitting next to him at the table was looking at him. Shawn looked at Amy and the Doctor in case he had said something detrimental. 

The man walked over. “Pardon me for overstepping, but I couldn’t help but hear what you just said. I’ve only seen such a thing only a few times but not with such detail. It is quite impressive.”

“Thank you, Mr…”

“Forgive me. Conan Doyle. Arthur Conan Doyle.”


	3. Chapter 3

Amy tried not to gape, but this was the second famous person she’d met in less than 90 minutes! And Shawn’s talents were very much like Holmes. Henry probably thought of the stories as a manual in deductive reasoning and made it required reading for Shawn. She smiled at the thought.

“Arthur.” Houdini came over and greeted the author.

“I didn’t think you would make it.”

“Yes, well, I met an old friend. This is the Doctor and his friends Miss Amy Pond and Mr. Shawn Spencer.”

“How do you do feel towards séances, Miss Pond?”

“I’d like to think that there is something there, that our loved ones can still be with us, but I haven’t seen anything that completely convinces me.”

“I’m with Amy,” said Shawn. “I’ve looked into a few hauntings that were just using local legends to their own ends. I even faked one once. It was actually kind of fun.”

Houdini looked at Shawn in disbelief. “You faked a séance?”

“A woman hired us to contact her husband who she thought was dead. From the information we learned during the séance, we found him alive. Turns out, they had robbed a bank and he was the one who knew where the money was. The other time I fake-haunted a house in order to make my friend look good when he stopped it. We didn’t take any money and my friend got to keep his job.”

“Good thing. Swindlers and cheats are the lowest of the low.”

Amy looked at Shawn and could tell he was thinking about being the Head Psychic of the Santa Barbara Police Department.

“Should we slip into the dining room?” asked the Doctor. “I’d like to see if there’s any…residue left from our special visitor.”

“And if you find nothing untoward, that will convince you of a manifestation,” stated Conan Doyle.

“Oh, I believe there was a manifestation,” the Doctor replied. “I’m just not sure which kind.”

They made their way to the dining room and each took a section to study. Amy found herself stuck with the wall opposite the medium’s chair. The Doctor and Houdini gravitated to the medium’s area. Houdini examined the chair itself and the table in front of it, looking for switches and levers that could be used to fake knocking or levitation. The Doctor took out the sonic and scanned the area around the chair as well as his seat. Shawn and Conan Doyle were testing the walls on either side for hidden panels. Amy tapped half-heartedly. The Doctor knew it was alien, so why were they wasting time looking for a hoax?

“Ah!” Shawn exclaimed. “A wire runs up the wall to the vent. It’s painted the same color. He bent over and followed it along the base of the wall until it ran under the carpet. He then ducked under the table. “Yep, here it is.”

Amy felt the air stop. “It’s off.”

Houdini went under the table. “Show me.”

Amy laughed at the sight of their legs sticking out from under the table. The temptation to kick Shawn’s foot was very strong. She held back, realizing that it would just look childish in front of such distinguished gentlemen.

Shawn sat up and looked at her from underneath the table. “What are you laughing at?”

She laughed harder at the sight of him draped in the colored tablecloth like a shawl. All that was missing was a gold earring. “Madam Shawna.”

Shawn pushed the tablecloth off his head and scooted out. He stood and offered a hand to Houdini. “Part of this was definitely a fix.”

Houdini practically preened with satisfaction. _Typical man, gloating because he’s right._

“You said only part of this was a fix.” Conan Doyle latched onto the positive.

“Shawn is correct,” said the Doctor. “This was definitely meant as a scam. The ‘manifestation’ – whatever it was – was most certainly real.”

“What do you mean ‘whatever it was’?” asked Conan Doyle. “It was a spirit from the other plane. What else could it be?”

“Think of another world, not another plane.”

“Like H.G. Wells,” added Amy.

The men who disagreed over the idea of ghosts and spirits both scoffed at the idea of aliens.

“Good Lord, man, you can’t be serious!” exclaimed Houdini with good humor. “Wells writes a nice bit of fiction, but that’s all it is.”

“Centuries ago, people wrote of far-off lands and the possibilities held there. These remained fiction until someone actually went there. Why can’t you consider something like that is happening here?” Amy felt pretty good about that comparison.

“Good analogy, Pond. We’re looking at the edge of the world. ‘Here be monsters’.”

“It would be selfish of us to believe that we are the only ones in the universe,” contemplated Conan Doyle.

Houdini looked at his friend. “Why does it not surprise me that you are willing to accept this?”

“It’s not that big a jump from spirits to aliens,” said Shawn. “There’s just as much proof saying they do exist as there is saying they don’t. Either way, people will think you’re crazy.”

“’There are more things on Heaven and Earth…’” quoted Conan Doyle.

“One of my better ideas,” Amy heard the Doctor mutter.

 _Of course he knows Shakespeare._ “What did the readings say?”

“I’d need to study them a bit longer before drawing a conclusion.”

In Doctor-speak that translated to “Not here”. She yawned.

“You’ve had a long day,” said Houdini. “Why don’t you all get a good night’s sleep and we’ll talk more tomorrow. Do you have a place to stay?”

“Yes. We’ve a suite at the Savoy.”

Amy’s jaw dropped. First tea at the Ritz and now a suite at the Savoy. She could easily get spoiled by this treatment.

*******************************

Shawn looked around the luxury suite in disbelief. Yes, he had seen luxurious homes like the Claytons’ and Declan’s, but to find this type of, well, luxury away from home was amazing. That the Doctor would shell out this kind of dough for him and Amy really meant a lot. He walked to the window and looked out over the river. What a view. If only Jules were here.

Amy twirled around the room, drinking it all in. She then began to explore. Off to the right was the master suite with a king-size bed. Shawn looked in through the doorway as she ran her fingers along the furniture. To Shawn it looked like a museum or an antique showroom. Strictly, NO TOUCH. “We could fit comfortably on that, eh, Amy?”

“No way! This is mine! You and the Doctor can have the other room.”

“Is that how you share? Didn’t you learn any better?”

“I’ve learned not to share my luxurious king-size bed with fake psychics,” She closed the door on him.

“We’ll talk it over later.” He crossed the sitting room to the other bedroom. As it wasn’t the master, it wasn’t as luxurious, but it was still better than any other hotel he had ever stayed – or worked – in.

He flopped down on one of the beds and closed his eyes in complete relaxation. He opened them when he heard the main door open. He strode into the sitting room to see the Doctor had returned with a porter who was pushing a rack with suitcases and hanging garment bags. He folded a bill into the man’s hand. The man smiled and tipped his cap before leaving.

“What’s this?”

“Can’t have you wearing the same thing tomorrow,” the Doctor answered.

Amy opened one of the garment bags to find a number of suits. “Those are yours.” She moved on to the next bag and gasped at what she saw inside.

“I hope they fit,” the Doctor said. “Not really one for picking out dresses.”

“Oh, they’re beautiful.” She took the bag off the rail and nearly hugged it to herself.

“Um, I also packed a few other things for you.” He lifted one of the suitcases.

Amy looked at him. “You didn’t!”

Was the Doctor blushing? “You sly dog.” Amy turned her glare on him. “At least he thought of bringing you something,” he said quickly.

“Okay. Yes. That was thoughtful, but don’t you ever do that again without asking.” She stormed into the master bedroom and slammed the door.

Shawn kicked off his shoes and sat on the couch, feet on the table. “Why is it that girls are so sensitive about their panties and stuff?”

“I know,” agreed the Doctor as he sat. “It’s just clothes.”

“They’re called intimates for a reason.” Amy came out of the room in a T-shirt and pajama bottoms. “I bet Juliet doesn’t like it when you go through her things.” She sat cross-legged on a chair opposite.

“I’m not even sure which drawer it is.”

“Ha!”

“As intriguing as this topic is, we have something a bit more serious to deal with.”

Shawn grabbed one of the throw pillows on the couch and held it to his chest as he settled back. “It’s definitely alien?”

“Yes. At first it reminded me of an incident in Cardiff 1869 at Christmas. They were made of gas and used dead bodies to move around.”

“Ooh, zombies!”

“But this isn’t the Gelth. There was not gas for them and it just seemed to evaporate.”

“What did the Gelth want?” asked Amy.

“To take over the world, of course. We were helped by a young serving girl named Gwyneth and Charles Dickens.”

“Charles Dickens, ghosts and Christmas?” Shawn looked at him. “You really know how to celebrate.”

“So what do you think these aliens want?” questioned Amy.

“I’m not sure. I need to find a way to communicate. I’ll need to check with Harry and Arthur to find out if there have been any fatalities or injuries at any séances.”

“You think they may have tried to communicate before which could have killed someone? They zeroed in on you because you’re different, that you might be able to handle the Vulcan mind meld.”

The Doctor stared, not getting the reference, but Amy laughed.

“If you’re attempting to say it homed in on my advanced brain waves knowing I would be able to handle a mental link, then yes. This reading just isn’t giving me enough information to work with.”

“That just means we need to get you some more readings,” Amy smiled.

“Which means another alien encounter.” Shawn grinned.

*********************************

Amy woke slowly the next morning, luxuriating in the decadent sheets. When she opened her eyes and saw the room, she sighed in pleasure and sank deeper into the pillows. She then sat up with a start, remembering why they were there. She jumped up from the bed and ran to the door of the living room and flung it open.

“Hey, Sleepyhead,” greeted Shawn from the couch where he was reading a newspaper and drinking…

“Coffee!”

“Good morning to you, too.”

She poured herself a cup from the carafe on the table and loaded it with sugar and cream before taking a long sip. She then noticed that Shawn’s hair was sleep-tousled and he was wearing a T-shirt and boxers. “Is that what you sleep in?”

“Always. Sorry you turned down my offer?” he asked with what he must have thought was a leer.

“Thankful.” She sat on the opposite end of the couch. “Where’s the Doctor?”

“Wasn’t quite awake when he was rattling off stuff at me. He had the coffee, shoved newspapers at me and took off.”

“Where do you think he went, Mr. Psychic?”

“Probably to contact Harry and Arthur like he said.” He grinned. “I just used their first names, didn’t I?”

“Yeah, you did.” She sipped her coffee. “He didn’t sleep last night, did he?”

“I don’t think so, unless it was out here.”

“And he still has that much energy? He should bottle it – whatever it is.”

“I know. He’d make a fortune.” Amy reached for one of the pastries on the tray. “So, you’re basically researching?” She took a bite.

“Not my strong suit. I usually just read the sports, comics and entertainment – especially if there’s an article on Val Kilmer. Or Billy Zane. Or--”

“I get the picture. What about when you have a case?”

“That’s what Gus is for.”

“How is it you’ve kept up the charade for so long?”

“That’s also what Gus is for. Keeps me from blowing it.”

Amy finished the pastry. “Why don’t you go change and I’ll look through the papers? When you’re done, I’ll shower and that way we’ll be ready when the Doctor comes back.”

“Okay.” Shawn stretched and walked back to his room and shut the door.

Amy reached over and picked up the untouched Times. Of course, Shawn had started with the tabloids. Granted, if any papers were to write about something so sensational as a séance, it would be something like News of the World or the Daily Mail. She poured more coffee and settled back to read.

By the time Shawn returned, looking quite dashing in a suite, Amy had found a few interesting tidbits, but nothing connecting deaths and séances. She said as much to Shawn. “Maybe you’ll have better luck.”

“Sure.” He rubbed a finger along his collar. It was kind of adorable.

She went into the master bedroom and looked through the selection of dresses in the wardrobe. She found one that was white with a drop waist and pleated skirt where the pleats were navy and would show as she walked. There was an accompanying hat also in white with navy trim. She would also be able to wear her own underthings as this style didn’t require slips, petticoats or corsets.

Outfit chosen, she moved into the bathroom and sighed at the size of the tub. She could lounge in that with warm, rose-scented water up to her neck. “Not this morning, Pond. You don’t have the time.” She closed the shower curtain and quickly stripped before stepping inside. She lifted the shower handle and adjusted the temperature before switching it on. Oh, it felt glorious! She used the rose-scented soap and scrubbed herself down before rinsing off. Her hair would have to wait for another day. She dried off and slipped into the plush robe provided before walking back into the bedroom.

She changed quickly and gave a spin in front of the mirror. Something was missing. Pockets! This dress didn’t have pockets. She then remembered seeing purses with the accessories the Doctor packed. She had wondered why at the time as she never used one – well, hardly ever – but now she knew. “Ah, there it is!” She found one in navy and slipped in some mints and lip gloss as well as her wallet. She smiled and grabbed her phone.

Amy stepped into the sitting room. “Hey, Shawn!” He looked up and she snapped a photo. “For Juliet. I doubt she’s ever seen you dressed so well.”

“Once, for a wedding not long after we met.”

She looked up after putting the phone in her purse and he took her photo.

“For your fiancé.”

“If you two are done modeling, we’ve got a meeting to get to,” the Doctor said as he strolled into the room. “Arthur has connections that will talk to us about similar circumstances to last night.”

“How similar? Was there a manifestation?” questioned Amy.

“Yes.”

“Was there a death?” Shawn wanted to know.

“Oh, yes,” the Doctor said almost gleefully.

Amy shivered in anticipation.


	4. Chapter 4

Shawn, Amy and the Doctor were ready and waiting when Sir Arthur Conan Doyle pulled up in a taxi. The doorman opened the door and Amy climbed in first. Shawn eyed the seat up by the driver, but the Doctor gave him a gentle shove before getting in himself and closing the door.

Arthur was looking quite dapper in a lightweight suit and hat. Gus would probably know the material of the suit and the type of hat. It was like something out of that movie Jules had made him watch, the one with all the British actors together in a house that rattled on about nothing.

“You are looking lovely today, Miss Pond.”

“Thank you, Sir Arthur. How kind of you to say so," she said with a pointed look at Shawn and the Doctor.

“Hey, I thought you were pretty as a picture.”

“It’s something ladies like to hear,” the Doctor told him. “So, Arthur, where are we headed?”

“I thought you would wish to visit the site of the manifestation and speak with Madame Saphrona before meeting with the family of the deceased.”

“Wonderful idea. Marvelous idea. Hopefully we’ll be able to get a sense of what happened in comparison to last night.”

“As I thought. Perhaps Mr. Spencer will give us another demonstration of his talents.”

The creator of Shawn’s favorite book detective – movies and TV were a whole different thing – wanted him to do something he learned because of his books. This was mind-bendingly trippy. “No pressure,” he murmured.

“Well, how much we find depends on if the room has been tampered with,” said the Doctor and Shawn was thankful for the “we”. “You should be aware of that, due to your writing.”

Sir Arthur chuckled. “Of course. I didn’t mean to single out Mr. Spencer.”

“He normally craves attention,” Amy stated. “I think he’s just nervous performing in front of you.”

“I am not a trained monkey,” he said, remembering to use his inside voice. “It is a talent that has been honed over the years at the hands of a master. He turned regular childhood games into lessons.”

“That’s enough, Shawn. I think Arthur has the point.”

“I had no idea you were so passionate about it.”

“My dad was never one to express positive feelings or even say he was proud of me. Teaching me was his way of spending time with me.” He couldn’t believe he was sharing this much with a virtual stranger, but who was he going to tell? “It took me until just a few years ago to really appreciate it. You’re not going to use this in a story, are you?”

“It sounds rather intriguing, but it’s too similar to Holmes for me to try.”

They arrived at a modest-looking house, a little less posh than the one the night before. The scale of the building was a little smaller and a bit dingy. The front door was opened by a young woman somewhere between his age and Amy’s. Her dark brown hair was pulled back by a clip, leaving it hanging down her back. Her skin was practically flawless, with just a dusting of freckles across her nose and cheeks. Her eyes were a really deep green straight out of a Crayola box. Her dress was simple and probably what was referred to as serviceable – the kind to work in, not look pretty. It failed.

“Sir Arthur, how lovely to see you again.”

“Madame, a pleasure as always,” he said as he took her hands. “Too bad it is under such circumstances.”

“Please, it’s just Sophie outside of séances and personal readings. Please, come inside.”

Sir Arthur removed his hat and motioned for Amy to enter first. He went in next followed by Shawn and the Doctor. The entry hall was spotless, every piece of wood and silver polished within an inch of its life – if it ever had one. The pride of home was so evident, it made Shawn admire Sophie even more.

“Miss Sophie Bell, allow me to introduce Miss, Amy Pond, Mr. Shawn Spencer and the Doctor.”

Everyone exchanged greetings and handshakes. Shawn noticed Sophie’s was firm and her hands were a little rough from the housework he already knew she did.

“’Doctor’? Is that a professional name?”

“Of sorts,” the Doctor responded. “It’s been so long since I used the name I was born with, so it has become my name.”

“I quite like it.” She led them down the hall and slid open the pocket doors to a small parlor. “I haven’t held another séance in here since that night. It was just to unnerving and I was afraid to attempt it again, And then when I learned of poor Mr. Hegston…”

“It’s quite alright, Sophie,” said Amy as she comforted the woman. “These three together will be able to find out what happened.”

Sophie smiled at the hope Amy offered. “And what about you?”

“Me? I keep them in line.” She looked over at the Doctor before turning back to Sophie. “Why don’t you and I have some tea and you can tell me all about it.”

“That would be nice.” Given a purpose, Sophie stood and led Amy to the kitchen.

“Smooth,” commented Shawn as he watched the women leave.

“Yes, I never really was any good at handling emotional women,” said the Doctor as he pulled out the sonic screwdriver and began to scan the room. “Staring down kings, emperors, megalomaniacs, they’re easy compared to a crying woman.”

“I know,” Shawn agreed. “You’ll do anything just to get them to stop.”

“I believe it is inherent in females for just that purpose,” said Sir Arthur. “From the moment they are born and all through their adult lives.”

“That is an interesting theory, Arthur. I might have to test that sometime.” The Doctor shut off the sonic and checked the readings. “Faint, but I believe the same.” He looked at Shawn. “Your turn.”

Shawn stepped into the room and saw the coating of dust which was out of keeping with the rest of the house. Not only did she not hold anymore séances in here, she had avoided it all together. He checked for wires along the walls and floor, but there was nothing. Without touching the chairs or table, he peered under the table for any switches but found nothing. Either she hid it well or she was the real deal. It was as he was backing out from under the table that he saw the scorch marks on the carpet. They weren’t large, but they were spaced about as far apart as a pair of shoes.

“What is it?”

“You might want to take a look at this, Doctor.”

The Doctor ducked his head under the table on the other side of the chair. “What?”

“Burn marks.”

The Doctor touched the carpet and then brought his finger to his mouth and licked it. He then moved his tongue against the roof of his mouth as if determining the ingredients. “This must have been Mr. Hegston’s seat.”

They both backed out from under the table and stood to examine the chair itself. The seat was slightly burned as well.

“What does this mean?” asked Sir Arthur.

“It means that our alien entered Mr. Hegston and there was an energy discharge. And if this is what happened when it entered, I can only imagine what happened when it got out.” He made a face. “Not pretty.”

“Are you saying these…beings are killing people?”

“Not intentionally, Arthur. It just needs to communicate and my guess is that it can only do so directly.” He tapped his head. “Though why he chose Hegston over Sophie is the question.”

“Why is that pertinent?”

“Because there are no switches or levers at the table to create a ‘manifestation’,” said Shawn. _I really like that word. Man-i-fes-ta-tion._ “She’s the real thing.”

*************************************************

Amy walked back to the kitchen with Sophie and watched as the woman filled the kettle and set it on the stove on automatic pilot. As the kettle was on the boil, she sat with Amy at the small table and offered her some homemade shortbread. “How long have you known Sir Arthur?” Amy asked before she took a bite. It practically melted in her mouth. “Oh, my God! This is delicious!”

Sophie gave a small smile. “Thank you. I met Sir Arthur about three years ago when he came to one of my séances. He introduced himself when it was over and told me he was impressed with my results. He joins whenever his schedule will allow. When did you meet him?”

“Last night.” Amy relayed the story of their meeting. “He said you’d be willing to talk to us about what happened.”

The kettle boiled and Sophie began to prepare the tea and sat back down. “So you believe this has happened to others?”

“And will happen again if we can’t figure out what’s happening. That’s why I need you to tell me about that night.”

Sophie stared at her tea cup. “It started off as normal. All the guests sat around the table and I explained what might happen.”

She paused to sip her tea and Amy didn’t push.

“I went into my trance in order to connect to the other planes. Now that I think on it, it felt different somehow. I can’t quite put it into words,” she said, anticipating Amy’s question. 

“It couldn’t have felt too different,” said Amy. “You continued.”

“I suppose not. I kept my eyes closed as I tried to get to the spirits, but they were proving elusive. I did sense a presence in the room and opened my eyes when I heard gasps from the guests.”

Sophie took a deep breath and Amy put a hand on her shaking one. “It’s okay. Take your time.”

“There was an entity, a mist that floated around the table. There was no true form; it moved like fog, tendrils reaching out. It then just seemed to flow into Mr. Hegston through his skin. He…shuddered for a moment and then was fine. I offered to call a doctor, but he refused. I should have insisted.” Her voice broke.

“What could you have said? I didn’t know Mr. Hegston but I’m sure he would have thought you were fussing because you’re a woman.”

“You’re right. That is what he would have said. Thank you for listening, Amy. I don’t think I would have been able to speak in front of the others. She made a small “o” with her mouth when she realized what she had said. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean…”

“It’s all right. They both can be a little demanding when looking for answers. Are you ready to go back?”

They walked down the hall and Amy could see that Sophie had regained her composure which made her feel better as well.

The men were in the parlor but stepped out at Sophie’s hesitation. The Doctor slid the doors closed. “How are you feeling, Sophie?”

“Yes, thank you. Did you find anything that could help you?”

“A few things,” answered Shawn.

“The Doctor believes you had best restrain from holding any further séances until this matter is settled,” stated Sir Arthur. “If you need any help, please call me.”

“That is very kind of you, Sir Arthur.”

“Do you have a pen and paper I can use?” Amy asked her.

“Certainly.” Sophie showed Amy to a desk in the corner of the living room. Some loose sheets of paper were resting on the blotter along with a fountain pen. Of course. No biros. She scratched out her phone number. “Shawn?”

“What?” She raised an eyebrow at him. “Oh, yeah.” He rattled off his number and she jotted it down.

“There are our numbers so you can reach us.”

“So many digits,” Sophie remarked.

“Since we travel, this way calls are assured of reaching us,” said the Doctor.

“How clever.”

“Yes, isn’t it.” The Doctor ushered them towards the door.

“Call us if you remember anything,” said Amy in the doorway.

“I shall. Thank you again.” Sophie stood in the doorway for a few moments before closing the door.

Sir Arthur looked down the street. “We’ll have a better chance of catching a cab down this way.” He pointed with his walking stick.

“Perfect. It will give Amy enough time to tell us what she learned from Miss Sophie Bell.”


	5. Chapter 5

As they had walked down the street, the Doctor constantly interrupted Amy as she reported what she had learned. He was quiet in the cab, leaving him and Amy to talk to Sir Arthur about his writing.

They pulled up in front of the Hegston residence and Shawn could see a mourning wreath adorning the front door. The Doctor came out of his thoughts and rubbed his hands together and smiled.

“I think you need to show a little more sympathy,” said Amy. “I know you’re excited, but they have just lost a family member.

The Doctor immediately looked like a chastised child. All that was needed was a “Yes, Mother”.

“I believe they have already had the service, so we should not be intruding,” said Sir Arthur, stepping away from the cab.

“All you hear is gossip at funerals and wakes,” stated the Doctor. “Everyone goes on and on about how wonderful the deceased was. You can’t get any good information when everyone lies.”

“And afterwards, the family has had time to reflect and come to terms with the death,” commented Shawn as he followed the Doctor from the cab.

“The seven stages of grief!” Amy exclaimed.

“Now who’s excited?”

Amy only glared at the Doctor.

They walked up the steps and let Sir Arthur take the lead once again. A young maid opened the door and looked overwhelmed at the four people on the porch. “How may I help you?” she enunciated slowly and carefully, most likely trying to hide her normal accent.

“If you would please tell your mistress we are here to make enquiries in regards to her husband’s death,” Sir Arthur said gently.

The maid opened the door wider and showed them to a hideously over-decorated room just dripping in red velvet. It was just honestly too much to take in. Amy didn’t think all that much of it either. Shawn walked around the room looking at all the knick-knacks that seemed to cover every table and shelf. It was like an old-fashioned episode of Hoarders.

He was the first to spot Mrs. Hegston as she stood in the doorway. She was youngish, maybe in her late forties, and her dress was fashionable yet all black. Her light brown hair was pulled back in a loose bun. Despite the severity of her clothes, she was a beautiful woman.

“My maid tells me you are here to investigate the death of my husband.” Her voice was calm, no tremble in the timbre.

“Do pardon the intrusion, Mrs. Hegston. I am Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and this is Miss Amy Pond, Mr. Shawn Spencer and the Doctor. We are here representing the The Ghost Club.”

“You wish to prove that the séance is not what killed Gerald.” She sat stiffly in one of the armchairs.

“That isn’t strictly true,” said the Doctor. “We want to find out what caused his death.”

Shawn sat in one of the very hard, barely-stuffed chairs opposite her. “How was Gerald acting when he came home? Was there anything noticeably different?”

Mrs. Hegston was hesitant to talk about such things. “It would help us narrow things down,” Amy coaxed.

Mrs. Hegston took a deep breath. “When he came home, the only thing I noticed was that he seemed preoccupied, that there was something heavy on his mind. At dinner, he was quiet and barely ate a thing. Gerald usually told me of work or what happened at the séance. Not that I believe, but it made him feel better. I asked him if he were unwell and he answered that he was tired. After dinner, we normally would sit in the drawing room where he would read the newspaper while I did needlework. That night, I told him to go to bed and I would be up later as I wasn’t tired. When I kissed him good night, I could see he was flushed and he felt like he was running a fever.” She broke down at that moment. “I didn’t realize it was the last time I would see him before…”

“You kissed him good night,” said Shawn. “He passed away knowing you loved him.” It sounded schmaltzy he knew, but people usually regretted last words or parting on an argument.

Mrs. Hegston took some deep breaths and nodded at Shawn. “Thank you, Mr. Spencer, that is some consolation. I just feel I should have done more.”

“There was no way you could have known it was a serious illness,” soothed Amy. “Gerald didn’t even realize anything was wrong.”

“Who found him?” asked the Doctor.

At least he didn’t say “the body”.

"Jenny did in the morning. She was preparing the fire and opening the drapes. She turned and saw him.” Mrs. Hegston shuddered. “I can still hear the poor girl’s scream. I came running from the guest room and saw him lying on the bed. What we could see of him looked horribly burned, but there was nothing else to suggest a fire. His face was contorted in such pain. I wish I had been with him so he hadn’t died alone.”

“That’s quite a puzzle,” the Doctor agreed as he headed for the doorway.

“Where are you going?” called Sir Arthur after him.

“To the bedroom. I assume nothing has changed since…”

“No, but--” Mrs. Hegston rose from her seat and looked to the hall.

“Doctor!” Amy chided.

Shawn jogged after him. “Don’t you think you should’ve asked first?”

“Oh, like you ask,” the Doctor said as he reached the second floor.

Shawn had no witty comeback for that because he did barge in a lot. “I thought manners were a big deal now.”

“They are. Amy and Arthur will smooth any ruffled feathers while you and I take a gander at the scene of the crime.”

Shawn couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. He kind of liked someone else taking the reckless yet decisive leads. He was now the Gus of this duo, though he didn’t argue every little thing.

He followed the Doctor down the hall, peering into rooms as they passed. The Doctor entered the last room on the right. Largest bedroom facing the backyard: master. Shawn could still smell smoke, but it wasn’t from the fireplace. There was an underlying scent, something different. He walked in slowly, eyes scanning. The heavy drapes were pulled tight. H wanted to open them right away, but the Doctor held up a hand.

“No. We need to see what it was like before, why no one realized.”

“Okay. The fire would have been low, maybe even out. The bed is completely dark. The maid would have set down the stuff for the fire before going to open the drapes.” Shawn went to the drapes. “She might have been talking about the day, asking after his health.” He opened the shades with a jerk. “She would have turned around and seen him lying there. Then she screamed.”

The Doctor was examining the side of the bed closest to the door. Sitting on the night table was his watch and a pitcher of water with a glass. The Doctor took out the sonic and rand it along the bed. It made a soft whirring sound. “Oh, yes, definitely our alien. Hegston’s body couldn’t handle the ‘departure’ and it burned.”

“But there’s nothing on the covers or pillow. Wouldn’t that kind of energy leave some marks? There were scorch marks on the floor by his seat at the séance.”

The Doctor turned down the covers to expose the sheets underneath. There wasn’t an exact outline, but there definitely were marks. He also flipped the pillow. “They didn’t do away with the signs, just hid them.”

“Good thing for us.” Shawn felt at a loss. This wasn’t giving him anything. They already had the cause and a suspect. “Since they’ve had the funeral, there’s no chance of looking at the body ourselves. I don’t think we’d be able to get it exhumed without a really good reason.”

“Probably not.” The Doctor straightened. “We need the autopsy file.” He headed back downstairs and went straight for the front door.

Shawn paused at the entrance to the parlor. “Sorry, but he’s ready to go. Um, thank you for your time.” He rushed out after the Doctor, not knowing where he’d get to or what trouble he’d get into. _God, I really am becoming Gus._

**************************************

When the Doctor and Shawn had run upstairs, Amy had wanted to run up with them. But she realized that would not fit the persona she was trying to present. She could tell that Mrs. Hegston still had Victorian ideals and a young woman running about would upset her even further. So she had stayed in the stuffy parlor and she and Sir Arthur got Mrs. Hegston to talk about her husband. Amy learned how they had met, what her family thought of the match. Sir Arthur found out why Hegston was into spiritualism. Apparently, he was trying to talk with their only child, Edward, who had died during the flu pandemic in 1918.

“Gerald was very ill as well and felt guilty that he had survived when Edward did not. I believe that need to speak to Edward, to confess to him how he felt, drove Gerald to spiritualism. He still went to Sunday service with me, so he had not completely turned from God.”

Out of the corner of her eye, Amy saw Sir Arthur bristle at the idea that spiritualism was a pagan or heathen belief.

When she had heard feet running down the stairs, she knew it was the Doctor. He had breezed right by them to the front door, but Shawn had stopped with a quick apology before following.

Mrs. Hegston sighed, most likely thinking of the poor manners of those who worked for the public. Amy knew she had lost all the credibility she had just built. “I apologize for the Doctor, Mrs. Hegston. When his mind is…engaged, social niceties go out the window.” She stood. “Thank you so much for taking the time to speak with us and allowing them to see where it happened.”

Sir Arthur also stood and handed Mrs. Hegston his card. “I know this has been a trying time for you. Please do not hesitate to contact me should you remember something else.”

“Thank you, Sir Arthur, Miss Pond, for looking into this further. I’m sorry I could not be more helpful.”

“His death is still fresh,” Amy said. “A grieving mind has a hard time focusing on the everyday. It’s all right.”

“We’ll see ourselves out.”

Amy walked with him outside and looked down the road where she spotted the Doctor and Shawn halfway down the street. “What is he up to now?”

“Looking for a cab to take us to our next destination.”

Amy tried to figure out just what that would be. They had just seen where the death happened, so the next logical step was… “The morgue. We can’t look at the body, but we should be able to see the files.”

“Surely a young lady such as yourself shouldn’t be looking at something so gruesome.” Sir Arthur was appalled.

Amy smiled and wrapped her arm through his. “You should know by now that I am far from conventional. I’ve seen worse than a dead body.”

At that moment a cab pulled up alongside them. “C’mon, Pond!” declared the Doctor as he opened the door for them. “We haven’t got all day!”

Amy sighed as she climbed into the cab. 

Sir Arthur closed the door behind him. “Where are you rushing off to?”

“The morgue,” the Doctor replied. “We need to see the autopsy report and it’ll be easier to see it there than to try and get it via the police.

Sir Arthur looked at Amy but she only smiled. “I may be able to get you access.”

“I don’t think that will be necessary, Arthur, but thanks for the offer.”

“After we reach the morgue, I will need to take my leave of you as I have a prior engagement this afternoon.”

“There’s no need for you to apologize,” Amy told him. “I’m glad you took the time considering you only met us last night.”

They arrived at the morgue and said their farewells to Sir Arthur before heading inside the grim building. No one even tried to stop them. As they got deeper inside, the smell of decay and bleach assaulted Amy’s nose and became stronger with nearly every step. It didn’t seem to bother the others. The Doctor she could understand, but how was Shawn overcoming it?

The Doctor stopped and peered through a partially-open door. It was an office with a couple of desks and file cabinets. “This seems the obvious place to file a file.” He strode in, sat at one of the desks and began to search through the folders on its surface.

Shawn walked to the closes cabinet and checked the labels on the drawers. “This goes by date. Last week, right?”

“Yeah,” Amy answered nasally. “The tenth.”

“Pond.” Amy turned and caught the small container tossed at her. “Just put some of that under your nose.”

Amy twisted off the lid and could smell the menthol. At least it’s better than eau de dead body, she thought as she rubbed some of the gel under her nose.

“Got it!” Shawn brought the folder over to the desk and began to spread out the photos. They were rather detailed and from practically from every angle. Some were at the scene and some were from the morgue. In the latter pictures, you could see the clear line between the burned and untouched skin.

“He looks like he was scalded!”

Shawn was studying the pictures, re-arranging and comparing from both sites. “No blisters,” he remarked.

“Exactly,” the Doctor commented, not looking up from the file he was reading. “However, this says there were blisters on the inside.”

“I would’ve liked to have seen that.”

Amy looked at him, wondering why he would want to see the inside of a dead body.

“What? It’s different,” he said in response to her gaze.

“What are you doing in here?” demanded an authoritative voice.

They turned to see a tall man wearing a white jacket over a dark suit. This must be the pathologist.

“How did you get in here?” he asked as he entered the office. “This is a restricted area. And that is a confidential file!”

The Doctor fished the psychic paper from his inside jacket pocket and held it out for the newcomer to read. “There you are, all present and correct.”

“My apologies, sir,” he said after reading the paper. “We had no word of your visit.”

“Yes, well, we had hoped to be in and out without causing and fuss.”

“We were only brought in on this case last night,” said Shawn.

“An American?”

“Don’t let his looks fool you, he can be quite smart. Now, what can you tell us that isn’t in your report?”


	6. Chapter 6

When they left the morgue, Shawn’s stomach began to growl. This whirlwind investigation had thrown off his feeding schedule. He needed some good street food. Since they weren’t rushing anywhere, the Doctor decided they could walk. Then Shawn smelled fried food. He really didn’t care what he was because it smelled so good. The Doctor stopped in front of a little hole-in-the-wall shop and held the door open for Amy. This…this is where the scent originated. Inside was a counter down one side and four tables squeezed into the remaining area. The Doctor signaled for three to the man behind the counter.

There were only two other customers sitting at the tables who gave them strange looks. _I guess we are a bit overdressed for this neck of the woods._ The food was ready and Shawn took two of the newspaper wrappers and passed one to Amy. “They really wrap in newspaper. Cool.”

Back on the street, they continued in the same direction.

“Why did he give the cause of death as ‘indeterminate’?” questioned Amy around a mouthful of fries (or chips as they were called here)

“He was forced to say that,” Shawn explained. “How else would he have explained that Hegston burned from the inside-out? The condition of the body wasn’t in the paper, and, aside from the widow and the maid, no one outside the police had seen it.” He popped a piece of fish into his mouth.

“You saw how paranoid he was when he saw what file we were reading,” stated the Doctor. “If anyone else had seen him talking with us, it would’ve cost Litefoot his job.”

Shawn looked at Amy before responding. “Who’s Litefoot?” Shawn flashed to the letters and documents on his desk. “His name was Galloway.”

“Hm? Oh, Litefoot was the Chief Pathologist a while back. 1889. Went up against a madman who drained the life essence of young women in order to stay alive. It only made things worse.”

“Time traveler from the 51st century. He used equipment based on a failed experiment. That’s why he needed the women.”

“And the madness?” asked Amy.

“Oh, he was already mad.”

“Does this have anything to do with the case we’re on now?”

“Not at all.” The Doctor finished his food and threw the paper into a nearby trashcan as they passed.

They stopped at the next intersection to get their bearings. The street names meant nothing to Shawn as he waited for the Doctor and Amy to decide on a direction.

The Doctor looked at his watch. “I think another stop is in order.”

“Lead the way,” said Amy.

The Doctor grinned and started down the road. It wasn’t long before Shawn saw a street name that meant something: Baker Street. First thing in his head was obviously Sherlock Holmes. The second thing was the Gerry Rafferty song. He didn’t know what they were doing here and didn’t think Amy did either. The Doctor turned the corner and Shawn saw the sign and grinned. “Cool.”

“Madame Tussaud’s, Doctor?”

“I thought Shawn would want to see the Chamber of Horrors.”

“Is that the one with the killers?” He knew he probably sounded like a kid, but he couldn’t help it. It combined his love of horror movies and crime.

Amy insisted they see the Grand Hall with the royals and politicians which meant nothing to Shawn. The same with the famous cultural people. Gus would love it, he knew. He did have to admit they were very life-like. It was when they went into the basement, that he became excited. Amy put herself in the middle, not wanting to see the morbid tableaux. 

Shawn, on the other hand, darted from side to side, absorbing everything. What impressed him most was the Victorian street scene set up for the Ripper murders. He wondered if he would have been able to solve the case.

They stepped out of the museum and into the fading daylight. Now that the adrenaline was wearing off, Shawn could feel the ache in his feet. Now he remembered why he didn’t wear imprisoning dress shoes. He looked over at Amy and could tell she was walking a little slower, taking smaller steps.

The Doctor flagged down a cab and told the driver to take them back to the Savoy. Once in the cab, Amy sighed in relief and put her feet up on the rear-facing seat across from her – which also put them in Shawn’s lap. He decided to be nice and started to slip one of her shoes off so he could massage them. Juliet had said he foot massages were magical. That time he had worked in a day spa and learned reflexology had certainly helped that relationship.

“No!” Amy protested. “I’ll never be able to get them back on again. I can make it until we get to the room. I then plan to soak in the bathtub for at least an hour.”

“Let me take a shower first. I can be done in 15 minutes.” Both the Doctor and Amy looked at him. “Okay, maybe 20.”

“By its very nature, a shower is quicker,” the Doctor agreed. “If you let Shawn go first, you won’t have to put up with him banging on the door for you to hurry up.”

Amy harrumphed, but gave in.

Shawn and Amy limped back into the suite and the first thing they both did was kick off their shoes and collapse onto the couch. The Doctor opened the note the reception clerk gave him. “Amy, you might not get your full hour. Harry wants us to meet him after the show tonight.”

*******************************

While Shawn was in the shower, Amy had a chance to talk with the Doctor. “Why are you treating this like a vacation?”

“Because we deserve one?” he answered like it was obvious.

“Even when there’s an unknown alien out there? I mean, tea at the Ritz, the Palladium, a suite at the Savoy, Madame Tussaud’s? There has to be a reason.”

“I just thought he deserved something nice after almost dying. He turned down an earlier invitation to time travel so I thought I’d extend the offer.”

“An invitation from you?”

“No. Most likely it was Alan – though I wouldn’t put it past Jack.”

“The guys he named before, they’re time travelers.”

“Alan’s from the 23rd century and Jack’s from the 51st. And I would think both of them have something to do with Shawn seeing aliens in Cardiff and the letter from Queen Elizabeth.”

At that moment, Shawn stepped out from the bathroom wrapped in one of the complimentary robes, his hair still wet. “See, not too long at all.” He realized they had stopped when he came out. “Talking about me, are you? Well, I am a fascinating topic.” He headed to his bedroom. “What kind of thing is this going to be? Formal, semi-formal, casual? I don’t want to be in a tux when everyone else is in street clothes.”

“It’s a séance, Shawn. You saw how everyone dressed last night. Though, if you want to wear a tux, I’m sure Arthur or Harry could get us invited to something.”

“Really?” asked Amy. “I’d love to go to a ball. Really not much call for dressing up in Leadworth.”

“One thing at a time, Pond.” He stood. “While you’re lying in your bath, I’m going to the TARDIS. I think I’ve hit upon a way to keep our alien friend from burning us like a…liked a burned-up thing.” He walked for the door.

“Wonderful simile, Doctor!” she called to his retreating back. He merely waved and left.

Amy walked into the bathroom to find it still warm and steamy from Shawn’s shower. She started running the water in the tub and looked at the selection of bath oils and bubble bath. “Ooh, jasmine. Nice and exotic.” She poured some of the oil into the water before pulling up her hair and pinning it to the top of her head. She didn’t see any candles; it would have made this perfect. She slipped out of her clothes and stepped into the perfect-temperature water. She submerged herself until only her head was above water. Oh, it was heavenly.

She lay there, not doing anything, not even thinking. Moments like this were rare, even in Leadworth. Thinking of home made her think of Rory and his goofy smile and confused face. She figured he would like Shawn even though the American would run circles around him – literally. Rory, she understood. She even got the Doctor to some degree. Shawn, however, was so contradictory; it was hard to tell what was real and what was an act. He could be crazy and fun-loving and then, like flipping a switch, he became serious, no sign of the other man. And what he said about his father’s training method made her wonder how that could have affected him. It obviously made him a brilliant detective, but at what cost? She would have to find out before they took him home.

She then realized she was thinking of a man other than her fiancé while naked in the bath. Taking that as a sign, she stepped out of the bath, wrapped herself in a towel and pulled the plug. She dried off, put on a robe and walked back to her room.

Amy changed quickly into a dress more suited for an evening out, complete with fringe! She then sat in front of the vanity trying to come up with something sophisticated for her hair. In the majority of films and telly she had seen set in this period, the young women all had a bob and there was no way she was cutting her hair. She decided on a loose bun with tendrils hanging down either side of her face. She switched her purse, picked up her shoes and went into the main room.

Shawn was sitting on a couch looking lost. “What’s wrong?” She sat opposite him.

“I keep wanting to reach for the TV remote. How did people entertain themselves?”

“I know this may shock you, but they read books.”

“I think I may have heard of those. What other strange things did they do?”

“Well,” she leaned forward as if imparting a great secret, “sometimes they would even play instruments and sing.” Shawn feigned a gasp of horror. “I know. There were even some who had machines to play the music for them.”

“No way!”

They looked at each other and started laughing. As Amy wiped her eyes, Shawn got up and began opening drawers in the furniture. “What are you doing?”

“Looking for a deck of cards.” He turned to her. “They did play cards, right?”

“Very popular, I believe.”

“Aha!” He held up a deck. “Now we’re in business!”

They were playing draw poker when the Doctor entered carrying a carpetbag. “I didn’t know I had a couple of card sharps on my hands.” He set the bag down with a clunk. “What’s the wager?”

“After each hand, the winner gets to ask the loser a question about their past,” Amy replied, trying to keep her face blank as she waited for Shawn. After six hands, she had learned nothing about him.

“Dealer takes one.” He dealt himself the card.

Amy smiled. “Spade flush.”

“Wow, that’s a good hand. Too bad it’s up against a full house, queens and tens.” He grinned.

“How do you do that? I tried not to show anything.”

“You can’t hide every tell. I learned to play when I was a kid hanging out at the police station. My dad made me promise never to play for money because I always won. Though, as part of a case, I took part in a tournament that earned the winner a buy-in to the World Poker Derby and won.”

“What’s in the bag?” Amy asked the Doctor as she put down her cards. “Will it keep us from becoming burned-up things?”

If the Doctor was aware of his own words being thrown back at him, he didn’t show it. “We need something to conduct the energy safely from our bodies so I’ve created something that should help.” He opened the bag and pulled out highly polished metal cuff bracelets. “What do you think?”

Amy took one that looked bronze. It was wide and the engraving on it did make it seem art deco. She placed it on her wrist. “It is lovely, but how is this going to do anything?”

“By itself, nothing. That’s why I made them in pairs.” He slipped one on her other wrist and Amy felt a slight tingle pass through her body.

The Doctor held out another set for Shawn. 

“Dude, really? I’ve nothing against men wearing jewelry – necklaces, rings – but bracelets?”

“This alien is attracted to highly functioning minds, Shawn. Your eidetic memory will be very attractive. If you don’t have these, you could fry.” The Doctor pushed back his sleeves to reveal his own bracelets.

Shawn sighed and held out his arms like he was about to be taken into custody. With a smile, Amy unfastened the cufflinks and the Doctor put on the bracelets. Amy saw Shawn shiver as the second was put on. 

The Doctor put two more pairs in his pockets. “Who are those for?”

“Harry and Arthur. Just in case for Arthur. I don’t know if he’ll be there.”

“What about everyone else?” questioned Amy. “Won’t they be in trouble of being fried?”

“Not when sitting side-by-side with your 21st century minds as well as Harry and Arthur’s creative genius.”

“Not to mention your own.”

“Yes, well, I thought that went without saying.”

She stood and straightened her dress. When she looked up, the Doctor was staring at her. “Is there something wrong?” She tried to examine the dress for any tears or something where it shouldn’t be. She looked at Shawn who shook his head. _Right, he would have said something earlier._ “Doctor?” She snapped her fingers in front of his face. “Earth to Doctor.”

The Doctor blinked a few times and picked up the conversation like nothing had happened. “All right, get your shoes and we’re off.”

“Are you okay?” Amy asked, concerned.

“I’m fine. Why do you ask?” 

She could tell there was something he wasn’t saying.

“Man, you were,” Shawn motioned with his hand, “somewhere else.” He then cocked his head. “She reminded you of someone, dressed like that. A bittersweet memory.”

The Doctor wagged a finger at him. “You are one very perceptive fellow, Mr. Spencer.” He took a deep breath. “She had red hair too, and wore a similar dress when we went to a garden party in 1926. It just took me by surprise, is all.”

Amy took his hand. “I’m sorry.”

“She’s not dead,” Shawn said, his foot up on the coffee table as he tied his shoe. “That’s what makes it harder.”

“Why don’t you go see her then?” She certainly wouldn’t want to be forgotten or ignored when she stopped traveling.

“I can’t. I did what I did to save her.”

For a moment, a brief second, Amy saw a look of guilt and immense sadness in the Doctor’s eyes before the shutters came down and he tried to cover it up with enthusiasm for the case. What could have happened to this woman that would prevent him from seeing her? She shook her head to shake the thought from her head. When she had a moment alone, she would try to find out. There was no need for the Doctor to know. “One thing at a time, Pond.”


	7. Chapter 7

Shawn watched from the wings as Houdini performed. This was amazing! He didn’t know where to look. Amy was pleased to be backstage as well, but not to the same degree. He didn’t think anyone could be. The Doctor watched them both indulgently. At one point, Houdini caught his eye and winked. He grinned like an idiot. 

When the show was over, they were once more in a cab on the way to a séance. The Doctor handed Harry his bracelets. “What is this for?”

“To keep you from being fried to a crisp should the alien decide to pay you a visit,” Amy said.

“There’s a slight energy discharge when it enters,” the Doctor clarified, “and an even stronger one when it leaves. These should keep it from killing you.”

“And you each have them?”

The three of them bared their arms. “See? Just like our own club.”

Houdini slipped his on and pulled down his sleeves. “Well, if you have them on as well.”

They arrived at the house where the séance was to be held and were escorted into a parlor at the front of the house where the guests mingled until the séance was ready. Harry itched to get in there early, or at least get a peek to see what they were doing, but the view was blocked by some large men.

That didn’t say much about the medium if she thought she needed muscle. Shawn stood by a table loaded with nibbles, helping himself as he looked around at the other guests. They were a mix of ages and classes, probably one of the few places they could find something in common. He caught some murmurs about Harry and smiled as well as he could with a full mouth.

He made his way back to the others where Amy just looked at him. “Did you leave anything for everyone else?”

“Sure. I left some of those nasty paste sandwiches. Blech!” He stuck out his tongue. “What’s the wait time?”

“Probably not much longer,” the Doctor answered.

As if on cue, one of the men announced that all was ready and the guests were allowed to enter the large room and took their places at the table. Shawn saw that Harry sat where he could watch the medium and sat next to him. The Doctor and Amy were further down the table where they could see the whole room. The medium was an older woman, maybe in her sixties, and intoned in a deep voice that it was time to start. The other guests filled in the empty spaces and rested their hands on the table as instructed, pinkies touching those of their neighbors This is easier to bypass than everyone holding hands, Shawn thought. 

The lights dimmed and soon they could only see by the candles on the table. The medium then stated she would attempt to make contact with the other side and that it depended on the energy in the room. Anything negative would keep the spirits away. Shawn smiled at the classic and familiar excuse.

When “contact” was made, it was by knocks – one for yes, two for no. He heard Harry scoff beside him. She’ll be working up to levitating the table next. That’s when the light appeared. The alien had arrived.

The Doctor stood quickly, his chair falling to the floor. “Don’t break the circle!” the medium cried out. “The spirit will leave!”

“It’s not a spirit,” the Doctor answered as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver to get those needed readings of the alien.

The guests watched in awe as the light floated around the table, pausing over each person. Each subsequent trip was faster as it narrowed down its choices. It seemed to bypass the Doctor altogether – probably because of the sonic screwdriver. Amy seemed protected because she was next to him. Shawn did not like how the odds were setting up.

None of the guests had moved from the table as they believed it to be part of the experience. Shawn ducked and covered his head when he saw it zooming in his direction. It wasn’t until he heard the cry of surprise that he looked up at the man beside him. Harry was staring at his hands as if he had never seen them before. Crap! The alien’s inside Houdini!

Shawn didn’t take his eyes off the escapologist as he heard Amy usher everyone else out of the room. Once they were out, she closed and locked the door before standing on the opposite side of the table. The Doctor had no qualms about staying back. He walked slowly towards Harry from the other side of Shawn. Harry looked at him, startled.

“I don’t know why you’re acting like this,” the Doctor said softly. “This isn’t the first human you’ve ‘inhabited’.”

Harry’s mouth opened and closed as if trying to say something and finally the alien mastered the vocal chords. “This mind is stronger, less painful than the last.” The voice sounded like it was going through one of those modulator things. 

_That could have been me. Should have been me. If I hadn’t ducked, that thing would be in me._

The Doctor checked the readings on his screwdriver. “That would be because of the bracelets, completes the circuit. This way you won’t kill him when you leave him.” He leaned against the table. “So, now that we’re talking, tell me what you need. A lift home, recharge the battery, I’m your guy. If you want destruction or conquest, however, I’ll need to stop you.”

“This human has many thoughts and memories of this world. He has seen more of it than the previous host. Is this world truly that vast and varied?”

“Is that why you chose him?” asked Amy. “You were drawn to his thoughts?”

“He was not our choice,” the alien stated with a look at Shawn.

Shawn gulped. _They actually wanted me over Houdini?_

“This host will suffice for our purpose.”

“And just what us your purpose?”

“We are on an…exploratory mission.”

Shawn caught the hesitation but couldn’t tell if it was the alien just trying to find the right word or just searching for the word they wanted to hear. He glanced at the Doctor and could tell he had noticed it as well. He slowly stood and backed away. “Exploration or reconnaissance?” he asked.

“Is there a difference?”

“One is for scientific purposes and the other is militaristic,” the Doctor answered Amy. “We don’t have time for word games,” the Doctor said to the alien. “Tell me right now what your plan is. If it will cause harm to this planet and its inhabitants, I will stop you.”

“Then I should make arrangements that will make you think twice.”

Shawn instinctively pulled away but wasn’t quick enough. Houdini’s hand gripped his wrist like a pincer before twisting it behind his back virtually immobilizing him. He wanted to act all manly and heroic in front of Amy, but there was no holding back the scream that came out a little more girly than usual. Amy covered her mouth with her hand but the Doctor looked like he was about to yawn.

“This one,” the alien stated, “is special. You dare not risk anything happening to him.”

Shawn couldn’t believe that he was actually all that special when it came to the whole “web of time” thing and thought the Doctor would call it. Instead, he put up his hands and stepped back. Shawn raised an eyebrow at the Doctor when he made no effort to save him, not even a protest.

“A wise move. Both will be released when the mission is complete.”

At that moment, Shawn felt the room spin and then he was in a different place. No Doctor, no Amy. He was alone with an alien inhabiting the body of history’s greatest illusionist who had a secret mission that possibly could mean the end of the world. Yeah, it happens all the time.

***********************************************

Amy looked at the spot where Houdini and Shawn had stood. There hadn’t been any mention of Gerald Hegston disappearing like that. From the look on the Doctor’s face, he hadn’t expected it either. “How are we going to find them?”

“Firstly, that isn’t the problem.” The Doctor used the sonic to take readings yet again. “The bracelets give off a unique signature which we can use. Plus Shawn has his phone.” He strode out of the room and through the parlor to the front door ignoring the medium and guests. “No, that’s not our worry.”

“What is?” Amy tried to keep up both physically and mentally as the Doctor strode down the pavement to hail a cab.

“Finding out its mission and stopping it.”

“What can one alien do? It’s not like it can destroy the planet alone. Can it?”

“It’s doing reconnaissance. Whatever it learns and sends back to the main party will determine the severity of the attack.”

A cab stopped for them and they climbed in and the Doctor gave the address of where they left the TARDIS. He was silent as they rode, not wanting the driver to hear a discussion of aliens and think them mad. Even in her time, UFO chasers were thought to be crazy. In 1920, she wasn’t sure if there were even people who believed in aliens. Spirits and ghosts, yeah. Aliens, not so much.

The driver dropped them off at the corner a grinned widely when the Doctor paid him – with an immense tip was her guess. He strode to the TARDIS muttering to himself and she could only catch every other word and understood even less. 

Amy followed him inside the TARDIS and stood back as he worked the console. He kept looking at the monitor in expectation. Not seeing what he wanted, he typed something else and looked again.

“What are you doing?”

“Trying to narrow down what type of alien we’re up against. I neglected to ask while he had Shawn.”

“He still has Shawn.”

“Yes, well…”

“What did you find out?”

“There are three possibles: the Vetreezi, the Xtlotic and the Qin. They all can take corporeal form or that of energy. They also can possess a physical body. Argh, I hate this! I used to be able to determine a species from memory. It’s horrible getting old.”

Amy sometimes forgot that he was close to celebrating his millennial – if he hadn’t already. “I don’t think you have to worry about Alzheimer’s.”

“My head’s not big enough for everything. I need a backup drive.”

“Or a pensieve.”

“I should look into that.” He peered at the monitor again. “Ha! Got it!”

“What?” Amy walked over.

“It’s a Qin. They are a curious species.”

“So it is an exploratory mission.”

“In a sense. They do like to conquer planets, but it’s mainly for the planet itself.”

“So, natural resources like water and oil.”

“That’s an added bonus. Oh, I should’ve realized when he asked how varied the Earth was!” He ran a hand through his hair as he tried to explain. “When the Qin conquer a planet, they like to explore and experience different terrains. A planet like Earth with its oceans, deserts, forest and mountains is ideal for them. It’s like after moving house when you take the time to get to know the place and settle in.”

“Except they don’t wait for the old tenant to move out.”

“Yes, well, they don’t kill unless provoked, which, of course, is what most do to defend themselves.”

Amy digested all this information. “That’s why it wanted Shawn. He told me that he traveled about America for years and even went to Thailand. It settled on Houdini because he’s toured Europe and America.”

The Doctor went into one of the storerooms and rummaged about.

“But I still don’t get why it went for Hegston when there was a real medium was there with Sophie.”

“Think about it!” he called back. “My guess is that of all the people at the séance, he was probably the most traveled. He wasn’t in the war, was he?”

“Mrs. Hegston didn’t say. He could’ve been.” She settled on one of the seats. “Okay, if the Qin wants visions of Earth, I can see why he didn’t take me – I never left Leadworth – but why not you? It hovered by you the first time.”

“Most likely realized my mind was too much for it.” He returned with a contraption about the size of a video game control box made of metal with lights. 

“What is that?”

“This? Doesn’t have a name, or, if it did, I’ve forgotten it. Anyway, it should be just the thing to get the Qin out of Harry. If I can get the right setting, it’ll be drawn out like iron filings to a magnet.”

“All right, we know what to do when we get there, but what about finding them?”

“Did that first thing. We’re already there.” He headed for the door and Amy bounded down the steps after him.

The Doctor’s hand rested on the door handle, ready to push it open. “I’m not sure what we’re going to find out there, so you’ll really need to do as I ask.” He looked at her earnestly, waiting for that promise.

If the Doctor was nervous about this, it made her even more anxious. What would they find out there? Was Shawn OK? “I will.” 

He opened the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Shawn was stunned when they suddenly appeared in a warehouse. It was in better condition than some of the ones he had seen before. _It’s not as old, idiot!_ The alien inside Houdini patted down his jacket pockets and pulled out a set of handcuffs. He really had meant to put those back before they left the Palladium, but they had rushed off as soon as Houdini was ready.

Without a word, the Houdini-wearing alien cuffed Shawn’s hands behind his back and forced him into a wooden straight-backed chair. Shawn sat still because he remembered what it had said: it had wanted _him_ originally, not Houdini. Going by that, odds were that he wouldn’t be killed. It returned with a length of rope and proceeded to bind him to the chair. Ironically, Shawn used a trick he had learned from his dad as a kid. He expanded his lungs as the rope was wrapped around his chest so that when he released it, there would be more room. He guessed it was a trick Houdini used loads of times. Hopefully, the alien hadn’t picked up on it.

“What do you want with me?” he asked. “It’s not often that I’m in demand.”

The alien looked at him with a little tilt of its head. “My duty is to learn of this planet and its natural beauty. Of all those whose memories I have scanned, you have seen the most.”

“I did travel for seven years, just me and the road.” He needed to keep the alien talking for two reasons: to delay until the Doctor and Amy arrived and to lull it into a false sense of security before he could free himself. “I needed to get away from my dad, you know?” _Why not tell his story?_ “We never got along and then my parents divorced, so once I graduated from high school, there was no reason for me to hang around. I took to the road because it was the purest form of freedom. I zig-zagged all over the country. I could go where I wanted, stay where I felt like and leave when the mood struck. I don’t know what it was that brought me back home, but it turned out to be the best thing. I actually got a job that I’m good at and I help people.”

The alien looked at him uncomprehendingly. Whether it was about the family thing, the travel or the job, Shawn wasn’t sure. It could be something to play on. He was about to start on a new tack when it turned its back. Shawn took advantage of this and began to work the ropes loose. It was tough to free his arms as his hands were cuffed, but if he could maneuver them around to his pocket, he might be able to reach the key. He slipped the fingers of his right hand into the pocket and gently pulled out the key. With his left hand, he felt for the lock as he kept an eye on the alien. It was in a different section of the warehouse, far enough away that he wasn’t an immediate worry. What did bug Shawn was the fact that it didn’t say anything regarding plans.

He heard the lock click and felt the cuff open. Shawn looked up and saw it was still far enough away not to notice. He brought his arms forward and removed the second cuff and pushed off the ropes. He stood slowly, not wanting the chair to squeak or scrape. He examined his arms and legs to make sure everything was there and when he looked up, he was straight into the face of Harry Houdini.

“You cannot leave, Shawn, not until I have retrieved my information.” His voice tried to be pleasant, but there was no missing the threat.

Shawn wanted to lash out at the thing but he didn’t want to hurt Houdini and didn’t want to anger the alien because that would just make it want to hurt him. He sat in the chair. “You know, I can just tell you what you want to know. I do love to talk as you found out. There’s no need to do anything rash.”

The alien reached out the man’s hand and, in moment of irrational thought, Shawn wondered if he would be the magician’s greatest trick.

It wasn’t as invasive as he thought – like that TV show with the aliens who stuck their hands into someone’s head. Instead it just placed its hand on his head. Didn’t mean it didn’t hurt like the dickens. He could sense it tugging at his memories of his travels. All the places he had been flashed through his mind: the Rockies, the Great Plains, the rainforests of Costa Rica, the turquoise waters of the Gulf of Mexico and sunsets on the Pacific.

The alien removed his hand and Shawn panted from the exertion. _I sure as hell hope this was a one-time deal._ Even though he wasn’t tied up, he no longer had the energy to try and run. As it was, he could barely lift a hand to wipe the sweat dripping from his forehead. “What now?” he managed to croak.

The being stood before him, arms hanging stiffly at its sides. “I will process what I have learned and decide if there is need for further study.”

Sticking out from under the sleeves, Shawn saw the bracelets. They were to protect against the alien’s energy, but what if they could do more than that? The Doctor hadn’t actually said, but had made sure that once the bracelets were on that they didn’t touch. That made him wonder if they were like jumper cables with opposing charges. All of this flashed through his mind in mere seconds. Before he could walk away, he quickly grabbed Houdini’s hands and pressed the wrists together so the metal touched.

The result was immediate. Houdini’s body jerked as the energy rushed through him. Shawn held tight, ignoring his own pain. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the familiar blue of the TARDIS and knew it was safe to let go.

Weak, Shawn watched as the Doctor used some contraption to pull the alien from Houdini, kind of like what they did in Ghostbusters. Once the alien was confined, the Doctor checked on Houdini and Amy went to Shawn.

“Are you okay?”

“Tingly,” was his only response.

Shawn leaned on Amy as they walked to the blue box. The Doctor practically carried a barely-conscious Houdini. Once again, Shawn found himself in the TARDIS infirmary. For the second time since meeting the Time Lord, he was being checked after doing something that could be considered suicidal. i>I’m not normally this brave. Why am I now? Maybe it was the Doctor’s presence, or it could be showing off for Amy. Though, she wasn’t around when he came up with that plan with the bracelets. He didn’t even know if it would work, plus there was the added fear that he might kill Houdini six years too early.

The Doctor came over to his bed and checked his pulse and his pupils – normal stuff after one’s had an electric shock. He then gave him a shot, going on about his body needing rest. Shawn wanted to argue that no, he couldn’t rest, not until he knew the end of the story. Somehow, the words never came out as he was enveloped in blackness.

*******************************************************************

Amy had been stunned when she saw Shawn holding Houdini as the electricity coursed through them both. Shawn must have known the tremendous risk to their lives. What would have happened if she and the Doctor hadn’t arrived, she couldn’t even imagine. She had run to Shawn once the Doctor had contained the Qin. He had been dazed but still aware enough to answer when she asked how he was.

Now he was unconscious in the infirmary yet again. The Doctor said he was fine; his body just had to recover from the literal shock. “We were supposed to be helping him heal, not endanger his life,” she complained to the Doctor as she watched the sleeping man on the monitor.

“I didn’t expect him to be taken by the Qin – not that I expected the Qin – or even for him to use the bracelets,” the Doctor responded from where he was working under the console area. “I thought self-preservation was more his thing.”

“I guess he thought it better to save one of his idols.” She leaned over the railing. “How’s Houdini?”

“Oh, Harry’ll be fine. There was nothing damaged by the shock. He just needs rest.” He came out from under the console and looked up at her. “We just have to take the Qin away and warn it off.”

“A warning from you should be all it takes to keep them away.”

“Really only works if they’ve heard of me.”

Amy knew he was trying to be modest. “But it’s touched your memories. It should know what you’ve done, who you are.”

“Let’s hope so. I don’t want it laughing in my face – or however a disembodied Qin would show derision.” He climbed the steps back to the console proper.

“So, where are we taking our ‘guest’?”

“I was thinking of the Shadow Proclamation since it was on a Class Four world, but they’d just try to rope me into something they don’t want to dirty their hands with. So, I’ve decided to take it to an uninhabited planet with loads of natural beauty.”

“One giant national park.” Amy grinned.

“Exactly. I’ll let it contact its people and give coordinates. I think they might actually prefer not having to deal with an indigenous people and enjoy the unadulterated pristine splendor.”

“What about –“

“Oh, we’ll be back in London before they wake up. Definitely before Harry does, at least. Shawn’s been a bit of a surprise so I’m not going to include him.”

“He is rather unpredictable, isn’t he? Sometimes he’s just like a kid, easily distracted by food or something shiny, and at other times, he’s able to talk down a murderer and risk his life saving another. Kinda reminds me of you.”

“What? We are not alike! I am not distracted by food!”

Amy smiled at the desired reaction. “Oh, no, Mr. Fish Fingers and Custard?”

“There were extenuating circumstances,” he said defensively, fiddling with the controls instead of looking at her. “I had just regenerated and needed the energy. How was I to know my tastebuds had changed as well?”

The TARDIS ended the conversation for them upon materializing. The Doctor picked up the containment unit and Amy followed him outside, making sure to door was securely locked behind her. They walked away from the TARDIS and the Doctor released the Qin beside a gorgeous blue lake surrounded by wildflowers, hoping such a sight would ease the transition. 

The Qin shot to freedom like a firework and circled fiercely around the Doctor, most likely cursing him out.

The Doctor waited for it to calm down until it was merely hovering. “I know you’re upset, but you left me little choice when you entered one friend and used him to ‘question’ another. I’ve not reported your presence on a Class 4 planet to the Shadow Proclamation yet, but I will do if you go _near_ the Earth again. Now, so your mission won’t be a total loss, I’ve brought you here.” He held out his arms as if to encompass everything around them. “A beautiful world with a varied natural landscape you can have all to yourself.”

The Qin then seemed to notice its surroundings and zoomed about, taking in the trees, grass, flowers and lake. Amy guessed it was happy and excited. She couldn’t help but imagine it like a puppy running all around a new yard, examining everything.

“Hey, what’s going on?”

Amy turned to see Shawn shuffle out of the TARDIS with a major case of bed head. _What’s he doing awake?_ She was about to ask how he was when the Qin whizzed straight at him. “Shawn!”

Her warning came too late as the Qin entered Shawn’s body. Amy could hear the Doctor yelling but all her attention was on the fake psychic. He walked towards them, his gait a little more jerky than normal. He came to a stop in front of the Doctor who glared at him, smoke practically pouring from his ears.

When it spoke, it was slow and controlled with very little emotion. “This is a temporary measure. I needed his voice to thank you for what you have done. You have shown mercy and have given me a chance to – what is the phrase? – ‘save face’ with my superiors. Once I have used your ship’s communications to relay the coordinates, I will vacate this man.”

“I have your word?”

The Qin gave a solemn nod.

“Right. You’d better.”

The Doctor led the way back to the TARDIS and Amy stayed close, constantly looking over her shoulder. “Will it keep its promise?”

“I think it knows who it’s dealing with now. It knows what I can do – what I _will_ do – if it harms Shawn.”

Amy cracked a smile. “Poor Shawn. His first time on another planet and he gets possessed by an alien.”

“I’m sure he’ll catch a glimpse.”

The Doctor motioned for the Qin to go ahead of him into the TARDIS. He then followed up to the console and watched every movement, every knob turn and lever pull to make sure it was only sending coordinates. Satisfied, the Doctor relaxed a little.

Finished, the three walked back outside and the Qin thanked the Doctor once again.

“You have done more than most would have under similar circumstances. I thank you for my life and, on behalf of my people, I thank you for this world.” He bowed his head before leaving Shawn.

The man fell to his knees with a moan, dazed but conscious. Amy rushed to his side and knelt beside him, hands ready to offer assistance.

He looked at her. “OK, once more with feeling. What’s going on?”


	9. Chapter 9

Shawn knelt on the impossibly soft grass and tried to answer his own question. He had woken up in the TARDIS hospital – sickbay, infirmary, whatever – and had been pleased to note he wasn’t attached to any machinery. He had then seen Houdini on another bed. It made sense that he would be monitored, having taken the brunt of the shock. Even though he had felt a little lightheaded, he had wanted to know what happened after he had passed out.

To that end, he had shuffled his way through the TARDIS corridors, keeping a hand on the walls for support. He had been a little surprised not to see them in the control room. Leaning on the console, he had managed to switch on the monitor and saw them outside by a lake. Gripping the rail tightly, he had managed to make it down the stairs without falling on his face. He had opened the door and stepped out, asked what was going on and then it got fuzzy.

Now, as Amy helped him stand, he realized what had happened. “Aw, man, that thing jumped me, didn’t it? It wore me around like a cheap suit!” He would have kicked the ground had he the energy.

“It moved too quickly for us to--”

“Wow, that is so cool! Wait till I tell Gus! He’ll be so jealous!”

“You’re not upset?” Amy asked.

“Hell, yeah, I’m upset, but the coolness factor outweighs that.”

“C’mon, time to head back.” The Doctor tried to herd them back to the TARDIS. “We have an escapologist to take care of.”

“Wait, I need proff of this. Amy, can you take my picture?”

“Shawn, no one’ll believe it’s another planet. This scene could be anywhere.”

“No if you include the two moons.” He pointed up.

“You can’t show anyone,” she commented as she pulled her cell out of her pocket. “They’ll think you’re crazy.”

Shawn could tell she was speaking from experience. “If I’m taking some cheesy pose, like holding up one of the moons, they’ll just think it’s been Photoshopped.” He held up his hands like he was cupping the moon.

Amy laughed. “Okay. She directed him as she looked at her screen to make sure it was just right.

“Now can we go?” the Doctor questioned from the open door of the TARDIS.

Shawn grinned. “Yeah, I’m good.”

Once inside, the Doctor set the TARDIS in motion as Shawn and Amy watched. “Back to London?”

“We do have to take Houdini home. He’s got a tour to finish,” the Doctor responded.

“And how would we explain his condition?” queried Amy.

“Well, ah, we say… We say we were up late debating any number of things at our suite and, um, he stayed the night.” He looked rather proud of his explanation.

“Okay, that’s plausible. But how do we explain why he’s still asleep when we’re not?”

Shawn looked at Amy. “We wait for him to wake up before we go back. It’s a time machine, isn’t it?”

The Doctor clapped his hands and pointed at Shawn. “That was just my plan! Really, Pond.” He walked towards the door that led deeper into the TARDIS. “I’m going to check on Harry. Don’t touch anything while I’m gone.”

With the Time Lord gone, Shawn gave up his act and collapsed onto the jump seat. The adrenaline rush from having the alien in him had worn off and he was worn out.

“Are you okay?”

“Being possessed takes a lot out of you,” he joked.

“Shawn.” 

“Not 100%, no. Maybe hovering around 60.”

“You need to get back to the infirmary.”

“I’m not tired. I just need to take it easy and I’d rather be here where I have company.” He gave Amy the smile that said “I’m harmless and weak, so give in”.

“Fine.” She sat on the seat opposite. “So, what do we do?”

“You know more about me than I do about you.”

“You want to know my life story?” she scoffed.

“Only the interesting bits, like how you met up with the Doctor.” He stared at her, waiting for her to break. She was getting there, so he raised his eyebrows to give that last push.

“It was Easter and I was praying to Santa for help because of this weird crack in my bedroom wall.”

“You were praying to Santa at Easter?”

“I was seven. I thought you could talk to Santa at any time. At least he’s a person. Anyway, that’s when he showed up in the back garden.”

Shawn listened as Amy told her story of how the Doctor promised to be back in five minutes that stretched into 12 years. She told of how everyone thought the Doctor was imaginary and her parents sent her to four psychiatrists.

“Four psychiatrists? Really?”

“I kept biting them.” She smiled.

Shawn had to laugh. “I think I know why my mom stuck with being a police psychologist. At least you know where you stand.”

Amy continued with how she and Rory helped the Doctor stop the Atraxi from destroying the Earth. “He then said he had to take a quick trip to ‘break in’ the TARDIS. It was two years later when he came back and she entered the TARDIS without hesitation. “I’ve been traveling with him ever since.” She looked over at him. “Now it’s my turn. I need to fill in some gaps.”

“A little crash-course in Shawn Spencer 101? Apparently I was born breech February 1977, and, according to my dad, I didn’t smile at him for three months. I met Gus in kindergarten and we’ve been best friends ever since.”

“Sharing life stories, are we?” The Doctor breezed back into the room. “I’m surprised you’re still awake, Shawn, after hearing about life in bustling Leadworth.”

“Oi!”

“You have to admit, Pond, not much happens there that would interest non-residents.”

“Except for the aliens.”

“Okay, yeah, except for the aliens,” the Doctor conceded.

“I’ve been to quite a few small towns and I just thought it great how everyone looked out for each other,” Shawn said. “It was a little too Mayberry for me to stay long, but they were nice. I’m sure Leadworth was the same.”

“There was a duck pond with no ducks,” commented the Doctor.

“Then how do you know it was a duck pond?”

“That’s what I said!”

“It’s just always been called a duck pond,” Amy defended.

“Well, it must have had something to make you stay. Or someone.” Shawn had guessed that Amy was the dominant one in the relationship but remained in the village because of Rory. Maybe it was because of his job, or maybe he just wasn’t a city guy. Or, more likely, she was waiting for the Doctor to come back.

“If we’re telling stories, I’ve got some doozies.” The Doctor perched on the rail. “There was this time on Uxarieus...”

Shawn never found out what happened on Uxarieus . He woke up stretched out on the jump seat with his feet on an old trunk. “What happened?” He rubbed his eyes and saw the Doctor and Amy with Houdini at the console. You drugged me!” he accused.

“No, I didn’t It wasn’t necessary.”

“He just bored you to sleep,” said Amy. “I wasn’t that far behind.”

“You looked enthralled.” The Doctor sounded hurt.

“My eyes were probably glazed over.”

Shawn moved his gaze to Houdini. “How are you feeling?”

“I am just stunned. I believe I am experiencing the universe’s greatest illusion.”

“It does come across as illusion, doesn’t it? But then, you know the truth about illusions.”

Shawn stood. “So we’re heading back to London?”

“Yeah. The Doctor’s set the coordinates to an hour after we left.”

“How are you doing, Shawn? I can’t believe what you did for me.”

“I can’t either. You could see all that?”

“I was only a passenger in my own body. I witnessed everything but could not communicate with anyone.”

Shawn never wanted to know something like that. It would almost be like being a vegetable or quadriplegic. That wouldn’t be any life at all. “Something else you escaped from.”

“Not without your help. Not without all of you. So, when we get back, I want to take you out to dinner.” Houdini looked at the Doctor. “I expect you to dress properly for the evening, just the once.” He beamed.

Shawn knew he was grinning like an idiot but at least he wasn’t bouncing up and down like Amy, pleading the Doctor to say yes.

“Okay, all right. We’ll go.” He pointed at Amy. “You just want a chance to dress up.”

“And be escorted by three handsome men? You bet!”

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After materializing around the corner, they walked Houdini to his front door. The escapologist was practically bouncing with every step. His mind was probably thinking of ways to incorporate what he had seen into his act.

“Thank you once again for my life.” He pumped Shawn’s hand. “I’m forever in your debt.”

Amy expected an “aw shucks” from the Californian. Instead, it was “Just teach me a few tricks and we’re even.”

“Done. I haven’t forgotten you, either, Amy, Doctor.”

“I’m sure we can think of something,” she said.

“That’s not necessary,” said the Doctor.

She slapped the Doctor on the arm. “Speak for yourself.” Amy faced Houdini. “He said you might be able to arrange something black-tie?” she asked hopefully.

“I might. I’ll call you tomorrow when I make the reservation.”

“Thank you.” She kissed him on the cheek before following Shawn and the Doctor.

“Black tie? Really?”

“You were asking about wearing one the other night.”

“I just wanted to know the dress code. Doesn’t mean I want to wear a monkey suit. An actual monkey suit, maybe…”

Amy wouldn’t put that past him. “Every guy looks hot in a tux. We’ll take a picture of you for Juliet because I doubt she’ll get to see you in one – ever.” Shawn didn’t crack so she pulled out the big guns. “Picture me as Nichole Kidman to your Val Kilmer. He certainly wowed in a tuxedo.”

“He can wear practically anything and look cool.”

“Or…or…” She wracked her brain for Shawn’s other Hollywood idol. “How about Billy Zane in Titanic?”

Shawn cocked his head to the side, thinking about it. “I guess I could slick my hair back, go for the wet look.”

Amy smiled. Comparing Shawn to his favorite stars was a brilliant stroke. Hopefully, she wouldn’t have to work hard convincing the Doctor.

She entered the TARDIS and slipped off her shoes. “I think I hear that bath calling my name.” She wiggled her toes.

“Another bath?” The Doctor set the TARDIS in motions.

“You’ll turn into a prune,” joked Shawn.

“But I’ll be clean.”

The Doctor relocated the TARDIS after realizing there was no way to explain its presence in the suite. That would have been amusing. The staff was probably so used to the odd comings and goings of the rich, they wouldn’t have batted an eye.

Amy looked at the tub longingly as she changed for bed. She was too tired for one now and would only fall asleep which was never a good thing.

************************

Amy stretched upon waking and checked the bedside clock: 7:30. Good God, what was she doing up so early after last night? Oh, right, a free day which meant shopping! She smiled, pushed off the bedcovers, leapt from the bed and hurried to the bathroom and started running the water. She knew she’d have time because there was no way Shawn was awake yet. The Doctor, well, he probably didn’t sleep.

She stepped into the hot bath and let it soak through her aching muscles. Plus, it felt damn good.

She changed into a long navy pleated skirt with a short-sleeved blouse and matching jacket. She also made a point to have good walking shoes.

She entered the parlor and saw the Doctor sitting on the couch reading the papers, a cup of coffee resting on the table. “Morning, Pond.” He glanced up. “Good bath?”

“I don’t get the chance for such a luxurious soak.” She reached for the coffee.

“The TARDIS has wonderful bathing facilities. You should have told me that’s what you wanted.”

“It’s not the same.” She sat down. “So, I’ve been thinking about what to do today.”

“I expected as much.” He gave a lop-sided smile.

“You’re the one who wanted to give Shawn the tourist experience. I’m just building on that.”

The Doctor didn’t answer, but sipped his coffee. Amy grinned and picked up a newspaper to search for things to do. There had to be something special.

She had made quite a list and had just finished her second cup when Shawn finally emerged. She grinned at his bed-head. She really couldn’t think of anyone else who made it adorable.

When he came out of the bathroom, she poured him a cup and held it out. “You are an angel,” he told her.

She hadn’t been called an angel before. Well, maybe by Rory when he was being romantic.

The Doctor pulled out a container he had hidden under a pillow. “This should wake you.”

Shawn took the plastic and popped off the lid. A sigh of absolute contentment escaped his lips and he inhaled deeply. “You, sir, are a god!” He popped a golden morsel into his mouth.

“No, thank you. Been mistaken for one before and it never turned out well.”

The morning was spent taking Shawn to all the sights, ending at the Tower. Shawn didn’t follow the history as much as the uniforms. He even mentioned trying to smuggle out a raven. When Amy told him it wouldn’t quite fit under his jacket, he gave up the idea.

When the Beefeater mentioned the escapes from the prison, the Doctor told them that the count was off by one. Amy stared at him. “You mean…” He only held a finger to his lips.

After the Tower was lunch and then it was the part Amy was most looking forward to.

“C’mon, shopping? You can’t expect me to suffer through watching you try on tons of dresses all afternoon when you’ll just go back to the first one after all.” Shawn pouted.

“Surely you could find something in the TARDIS wardrobe.”

The Doctor didn’t want to either. _Maybe it’s a male thing. Rory doesn’t like to._ “I want a dress that’s mine. And if I could find a designer, that would be amazing.” Amy looked at her watch. “Okay, if I don’t have one after three hours, we’ll head back and I’ll take something from the TARDIS, deal?

Amy found her gown well within the time limit and it was a designer label. She even found some beautiful matching accessories. She spotted Shawn eyeing Art Deco pendants and convinced him to gt one for Juliet. “You can’t go home without something for her.”

They arrived back at the Savoy and the clerk at the desk informed them of a phone message. He took the slip from the suite mailbox and handed it to the Doctor.

“What’s it say?” Shawn asked as they waited for the lift.

“Harry will pick us up after the show for dinner at Ciro’s,” Amy responded, reading over the Doctor’s shoulder.

The Doctor clutched the note to his chest. “What are you doing?”

“It’s for all of us, not just you. Besides, you would have dragged it out for-ev-er.”

“I do not drag things out,” he denied.

“Yes, you do.” Shawn backed her up as they entered the lift.

The Doctor looked between them before leaning back against the wall, arms crossed. Great, now he’s sulking.

They each spent the remaining hours relaxing. Shawn fell asleep spread-eagle on his bed. He probably set aside a nap-time every day like kindergarten. He had school lockers in his office after all. She played a few hands of solitaire and read every bit of print in the suite she could stand before lying on her own bed to “rest her eyes”.

She was awakened by a discreet knock, something neither man would do. She proper herself up and looked at the door where a young maid was standing. “I’m sorry, miss, but the gentleman said it was all right to come in.”

“Why?”

“To help you prepare for dinner this evening.” The woman walked to the wardrobe and found the gown still in its protective cover. “Oh, this is gorgeous. You have lovely taste, miss.”

“Amy.” She walked over to the maid. “What’s your name?”

“Isobel, miss. Bit posh for a maid.”

“I like it. Makes you stand out.”

Amy made a quick stop in the bathroom then placed herself in Isobel’s capable hands.


	10. Chapter 10

Shawn felt like he should be in a Bond movie. Clothes maketh the man, the saying went and this tuxedo made him suave and sophisticated. The Doctor took it to another level with a white tie, tails, silk scarf and a top hat. He even had a cane he twirled as they waited for Amy. It was like he always had to go one better, but it was as if there was no malice intended. Here he was, looking as fabulous as ever, yet he felt completely shabby. It was so not fair. Then the door to Amy’s room opened and he lost all coherent thought.

She was dressed in a long black gown that was all slinky and shimmery and her hair was held in place with jeweled pins. He wondered if this was what meeting a prom date was like. _Rory is a lucky guy._

“Splendid work, Isobel,” the Doctor declared.

The maid blushed and took her leave.

“I feel like a completely different person.” Amy smiled. “I doubt even Rory would recognize me.”

Shawn pulled out his phone and started snapping pictures of just Amy and then Amy and the Doctor. Then it got passed around and all combinations were taken.

“I think we’d best go downstairs and wait in one of the parlors for Harry,” said the Doctor as he opened the door.

“Won’t the desk call up when he arrives?”

“Don’t you want a chance to be seen?” Shawn asked her. “I wouldn’t mind a shot of something from the bar.”

Amy wrapped her arm through his. “A little fortification sounds like a good idea.”

Shawn beamed. _She’s engaged,_ he reminded himself. _Your girlfriend carries a gun._ Amy laughed at something the Doctor said. _Damn, but Rory is one lucky sonuvabitch!_ He then took to repeating his mantra when things got a little…tough.

The call came that their car had arrived before they left for the bar. They took the elevator down and a fair share of heads turned when they entered the lobby. 

They strolled outside and the Doctor helped Amy inside before getting in himself. Shawn was last. He sat in the seat facing backwards and smiled at Houdini who looked completely relaxed.

“Is your wife not joining us?” asked the Doctor.

“Bess is feeling a little under the weather but she insisted I not cancel.” He took Amy’s hand in his. “This way we can talk unencumbered, as it were.”

Shawn had always believed the Houdinis to be a devoted couple. Maybe it was just harmless flirting. Lord knew he was doing the same thing.

Amy extricated her hand. “Though I am flattered by the attention, I’m engaged and you’re a married man.” She consciously rubbed her ring finger. “I left the ring at home because I didn’t want to lose it.”

Shawn had a feeling that was a partial truth. The ring was at home, but it was probably Rory’s idea. “That’s okay,” Shawn said, taking a shot in the dark. “You won’t be wearing it much when you get back home anyway.”

“What? Why not?”

“The wedding, of course. It’ll soon be replaced by a wedding band.” Her reaction made him realize the wedding was much closer than she had let on. “I bet it’ll be like no time at all.”

They arrived at the club and Shawn was amazed by how glamorous it was, all shiny and new. _Great, now I’ve got_ The Love Boat _theme in my head._ They gave their outer garments to the coat check girl who wore a lovely little costume and Shawn couldn’t help but wink. The maître d’s eyes widened slightly at seeing Houdini, but his mask was soon back in place. He led them across the floor to a table set for six near the dance floor. _Conan Doyle…and his wife?_

The Doctor was the first to sit down. Houdini glared at him as he held out Amy’s chair for her. If Shawn hadn’t been looking around, he probably would have been sitting before her as well. He had to remember to channel his inner Clive Prescott and be on his best behavior.

“Some cocktails while we wait?” asked Houdini.

“I’ll take a Belladonna,” Shawn ordered. “Amy will have a Mary Pickford. You,” he said pointing at Houdini, “will take a Manhattan.” He looked at the Doctor. “If you were to drink, I’d peg you with an Alexander. However, you’ll probably want a Shirley Temple.”

“What drink is that? I’ve never heard of it.”

Shawn wanted to kick himself. “Um, I came upon it going about the States. It has lemon-lime soda, cherry juice, a splash of grenadine and a maraschino cherry.” He ticked the items off on his fingers.

“Let me guess,” said Amy. “You worked in a bar.”

“I worked in a number of bars in various capacities.” He had really wanted to be like Tom Cruise in _Cocktail_ , but couldn’t find one that would let him. Something about insurance.

“If Harry’s at the bar, he’ll be able to fix it. He’s literally written the book on the subject.” The Doctor leaned back in his chair, legs crossed at his ankles.

“Add a single malt for Arthur.”

The drinks arrived the same time as Conan Doyle. “I apologize for my tardiness. I needed to finish my writing. If I had stopped, I would not have been able to pick up my thoughts again.”

“Your dear wife not joining us?”

“She begged off stating a headache. I believe she just didn’t want to listen to us going on about ‘séances and the like’.”

Conan Doyle’s wife must have been psychic because that was exactly what they talked about. The two men both believed in contact from “the other side”, but Arthur believed it was already happening while Harry was still searching for proof. It was amusing that they had found proof of aliens first. Of course neither of them would talk about it with anyone else. Arthur wouldn’t even write about it in fiction or his journals. Harry never incorporated it into his act or showed any signs of it for the rest of his life. A thought struck Shawn. What if the electric shock he gave the man contributed to his death? He knew Houdini died of a ruptured appendix; it was famously well-documented, but still…

“Shawn?”

“Hmm? What?”

“Take me for a turn on the dance floor.” Amy pulled his arm.

“I’m not sure…”

“C’mon, it’s a slow dance. We can just sway. C’mon.” She pouted.

“Fine.” He allowed himself to be dragged to the dance floor. He put his hands on her waist as she put hers on his shoulders, and they swayed back and forth, moving their feet a little. “Why’d you choose me and not the Doctor?”

“Are you kidding? I’m afraid of what he’d do let loose on a dance floor.”

“And you’re not of me?”

“You’re human. At least you know what to do.”

He chuckled at that. “If not, they’ll just say it’s ‘cause I’m American. What about you? Do you know how to dance? I mean, proper dancing?”

“Ballroom? Yeah, some. There really isn’t much to do in Leadworth so there were quite a few dances.”

“That’s good to know.”

“What? That I know lame dance steps?” The music ended and everyone applauded. “Let’s go sit down.”

“Tired already?” The band started up a tango and Shawn held out his hand. “C’mon, Pond.”

As the music played, the steps came back to him. Amy followed his leads perfectly and added a few moves of her own. He ended the dance with a dip and was startled by the applause. He acknowledged it with some waves as he and Amy walked back to the table.

“That was marvelous,” praised Houdini as he patted Shawn on the back.

“Is there no end to your talents?” questioned Conan Doyle.

“I’ve been told a number of times I can’t sing.”

“Dance studio?” the Doctor asked.

“Arthur Murray, Peoria, three months.” He took a sip of the champagne Conan Doyle had ordered.

“You _have_ to take Juliet dancing! That was just…fabulous!”

“Juliet?”

“His girlfriend back in California,” Amy answered Houdini.

“You have a fiancé and you have a girlfriend both waiting for you.” The magician looked at the Doctor. “Is there anyone waiting for you?”

That same hooded look came over the Doctor. “No, no one at the moment. There have been…people in my past and perhaps there will be in future, but not now.”

Amy changed the topic to lighter things, asking Shawn about some of the jobs he had held. He altered them to fit the time and soon the Doctor’s dark mood passed and he joined in the fun.

They said their goodbyes but not before Shawn got autographs from each gentleman. He had also sneaked some photos with his phone and he knew Amy had done the same.

They clambered into a cab and the Doctor gave the address for the Savoy. 

“Back to the hotel? Why not the TARDIS?”

“Because, Pond, I’ve paid for the night. And the clothes are still there, not to mention some anachronistic items.”

“So, one more night of luxury.” Shawn could live with that. 

Whatever tomorrow brought after stepping into the TARDIS was fine with him. After all, he’d already traveled in time and been on another planet. He didn’t think there were that many who could say that – at least not many who hadn’t met the Doctor.


End file.
